Land of Fairies and Fantasies
by RusselH
Summary: Yukari was bored and had taken a liking to the Fairy Tail Universe, where people with mystical powers are running around wrecking stuff. So, she decided to participate in the Grand Magic Games with characters from Gensokyo! Well, good luck to Fairy Tail in defeating these mystical creatures who can control concepts, you're going to need it!
1. Hello Entertainment

Chapter 1 Hello Entertainment

.

.

I do not own Touhou or Fairy Tail

* * *

"I'mmmm soooo borreeed." Yukari complained at her home, "Alright, it's time to peek into other universes."

With that, she pulled apart a nonexistent borders and started looking for something, something to alleviate her boredom.

Screwing with the Doctor? Already done.

Pranking Zelretch? Boring.

Teaching Dr. Strange something new? He's already gone mad.

Hmmmm, how about not talking to other dimensional travelers and finding a new dimension to mess up with. Let's see, this one seems to have a lot of magic. Potential a source of entertainment.

Yukari snapped her hand at another nonexistent portal, and started watching events that were enfolding in a little TV.

.

.

.

"Alright, let's make a guild in this brand new universe I found!" Yukari popped behind Reimu, who was drinking tea peacefully with Marisa and Suika.

All of them jumped and turned around at her sudden appearance. "GAH!" Marisa shouted, "Geez, don't scare me like that!"

"What kind of nonsense are you spouting out now?" Reimu said as she resitted on her patio, "Go on, quick. State your business, and than leave."

"I found a place that looks extremely exciting." Yukari smiled as she looked at Reimu, who was obviously crossed. "I thought it'll be interesting for you guys to come to this place and help me set up a guild."

"Pass." Reimu yawned, "I can't leave Gensokyo with the barrier simply left unattended. Besides, I know that this is your idea of entertainment, and I do not want to partake-"

"I'll take care of the barrier. By the way, do you know you can make money by exterminating local monsters?"

"…WHERE IS THIS PLACE!" Reimu was no longer in a tranquil state and was shaking Yukari like mad, "YOU CAN MAKE MONEY BY EXTERTINMATING YOUKAI?!"

Yukari nodded. Great, that's one person down for her idea. About twenty more to go. "Yes, you can." Yukari responded, "Marisa, you won't feel bored at this new place."

Marisa shrugged her shoulder. "Meh, if Reimu is going I'll go as well." Marisa stated.

"Suika, there is quite a lot of drinking partners in this new dimension-"

"Oh? Drinking partners, you say?" Suika grinned at Yukari, "How much Sake could they drink?"

"Well," Yukari did some mental calculations in her head, "Assuming that's the typical barrel you see these day, um, at least a hundred sixty gallons per day? Maybe even more?"

"Good enough." Suika said, "Count me in!"

.

.

.

"You mean, Flandre can run free in that place?"

Yukari nodded. "The ability to destroy anything is pretty common at this new place we're going. Your little sister can have some fresh air there."

"…Sakuya? Tell Flandre that we're going to this new dimension of hers. Also tell Patchy and Meiling that they're going with us. After all, what good is a noble without her attendants?"

.

.

.

"Hmmm? How much food is there at this, Earth-land?"

"I can stake my honor that there's enough food at one of the restaurant that could satisfy the appetite of a dragon. Or two."

"Um, Yuyuko-sama, I don't think-"

"Pack your bags, Youmu. We'll going on an adventure!"

"…Of course, Yuyuko-sama."

.

.

.

"Marisa is going to this, Earth-land place?" Alice asked as she served tea to Yukari.

"Yes." Yukari curtly responded, "Are you interesting in –"

"Alright, alright, I'll go with you. Just to make sure that Marisa doesn't get into too much trouble in Earthland. That's my only reason too."

"Tsund-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

.

.

.

"Oh the Fairy Tail universe?" Kaguya looked at Yukari who nodded.

"Alright, this will be interesting." Kaguya smiled, "Rabbits! We're leaving Eintei for some while, so pack you bags!"

.

.

.

"…With that lunar bitch? No way in five fucking hells I'll join your plan."

"…Can we at least expect your support if people's lives are in danger?" Yukari asked the Phoenix and the Hakutaku.

Mokou just looked at Keine, who nodded. "We'll help. Just, we won't do it for your entertainment."

.

.

.

"Oh?" Aya stopped flying as Yukari appeared right next to her, "Yukari, why are you here?"

"I'm inviting you to a big scoop that's going to happen in a few days." Yukari grinned, "Do you wish to report about it?"

Aya nodded. "Sure," Aya smiled, holding out her camera, "But, let me ask you. How big of a scoop is it?"

.

.

.

"Fairy Tail? Are we actually joining Fairy Tail?" Sanae's eyes glittered as she looked at the Gap Youkai.

Yukari nodded and closed her eyes. "Kaguya is joining also-"

"Kanako-sama, Suwako-sama, can you please participate in Yukaris' plans? Pretty please?"

As Yukari reflected later that day, not even goddesses could fight back against a determined, cute Shrine Maiden with a puppy face.

.

.

.

"Yukari, I'm bored. So, I'm in."

"I didn't even explained Tenshi-"

"Do I really need an explanation? Go point me an enemy so that I can stick a sword in him." Tenshi said as she looked at Yukari.

That's pretty straight forward thinking. Just as she expected from a celestial from heaven.

.

.

.

"Unlike Yuugi, who is obviously planning to go to fight a strong enemy, I do not see a reason for me to go." Satori stated in her seat, drinking tea. "Have a good day-"

"Hey, onee-san, this sounds interesting. May we please go?"

"I told you, I have my duties-"

"Please?"

"…Take Rin and Okee with you. If a vacation comes along for me, I'll come and help you."

"Yeah you're the best onee-san!"

.

.

.

"Hijiri-san-"

"Pass. Don't want my shrine getting caught up in all of your devious plans."

"Do you at least hear-"

"No." Byakuren coldly stated as she stared at Yukari, but her expression softened. "Well, if you need my help you can always help me. But, please do not involve my shrine in whatever incident you're planning."

Yukari sighed. "Alright." She replied, knowing that she won't get a better answer than that.

.

.

.

"Alright." Yukari smiled as she mentally did a tally in her head who's going.

From the Hakurei Shrine, Reimu was coming.

From the Scarlet Devil Mansion, it was Remilia, Flandre, Sakuya, Patchouli, Koakuma, and Meiling.

From the Netherword, Yuyuko and Youmu joined.

From the Forest of Magic, Marisa and Alice were tagging along.

From the Mountain of Faith, Sanae and her guardians, Kanako and Suwako, wanted to go on the adventure.

From Eintei, Kaguya, Eiren, Reisen, Tewi, and god knows how many rabbits were participating.

From Youkai Mountain, Suika and Aya agreed to go to Earth-land.

From heaven Tenshi agreed just to relieve her boredom.

And, from the Netherworld Yuugi, Koishi, Rin, and Utsuho decided to join on their adventure.

Including Yukari and her Shikigames, there were twenty eight people participating (excluding the rabbits). Plenty of people to set up a nice and official guild.

"Now," Yukari grinned as she saw the assembled audience, "Shall we get started?"

* * *

It was so boring. The whole lecture about preserving the peace of Fiore and preserving it, blah blah blah blah blah. It was as boring as Shiki's lecture, which, to the people who doesn't know her, was as boring as seeing a snail moving five meters.

"Finally!" Yukari groaned as the whole lecture was finished by one of the representatives of the Counsil, "We have to make sure that the guild has sufficient power to take on quests. There are three options; one, pick ten people and defeat a C ranked monster. Two, take on a B ranked monster with ten people. Three, pick another people to take on an A ranked monster. Or four, take on a S class monster. Most guilds tend to fight a C ranked monster, but they become small guilds. Beat a B ranked monster, and they become a medium sized guild. Defeat the A ranked guild and they can become big guilds. Defeat the S class monster, well, you earned my respect."

"What does the size of the guild mean?" Yukari asked, and the representative looked at Yukari.

"It means how much popularity the guild starts in the beginning. Do you really think that quests would come flooding to a fledging guild? The higher ranked monster you guys beat, the more that the magic counsel will put a good word for you guys, and thus the more quests you can get. Now, which ranked difficulty-"

"S."

"Alright, one – eh what?" The man slammed his hands against the table, "Are you really sure you want to fight a S classed monster?"

Yukari waved her hand. "Yes, with just one person."

"Is he a S ranked Wizard?" The person asked, and Yukari shrugged.

"I told you, we just recently arrived from Gensokyo." Yukari responded, "It's a far off place with different measuring methods. I don't know if she can take on a S class monster or not, but anything living and she will win."

"Hmm." The person thought, "What is the greatest feat that this girl of yours could do?"

"Well," Yukari mused, thinking about the candidate. "She died?"

"…What?"

.

.

.

"Wow, that's a bigggg guyyyyy." Yuyuko said as she behold the S classed monster, "Hey, Yukari-san, what do I get for defeating him?"

"I'll take you to a restaurant after this." Yukari smiled, "Org-san, can you please open the door?" Yukari turned to look at a standing still Org, a councilman of the Magic Council, whose jaw was literally on the floor.

"Is, is she a ghost?" Org shouted to Yukari, "What – how – what?"

Yukari nodded. "Well, it's a long story." Yukari smiled, "But the long story short. In Gensokyo there was a tree where it took everyone's lives whenever it blooms. Yuyuko put an end to the tree by killing herself, but in the process turning her into a ghost. And now, she is one of my dear friends."

Org hurriedly shook his head, and looked at the Yukari. "Are you sure-"

"Oh trust me." Yukari said, waving towards the door, "And now, the door?"

Org sighed, and took out a key from his pocket. "Don't sue me if she gets killed." Org mentioned as he put the key into the door, "Or get killed the second time."

With that, Yuyuko floated into the room and smiled as the S classed monster beared down on her.

The S class monster was humongous black bear, and it was seen on their claws that it had defeated several strong foes in the past. It roared at the ghost, and than dropped dead.

"Are we done yet?" Yuyuko asked as she walked outside the testing room, "Any more tests?"

"What-" Org pointed at Yuyuko, but Yukari simply placed her hand over Org's shaking hand.

"Remember how I told you that there was a tree that killed a lot of people?" Yukari said, "Well, she had kind of inherited the power to manipulate death."

Org eyes narrowed. "Does that-"

"Means that's a dangerous ability?" Yukari smiled, "Oh don't worry, Yuyuko had never killed anyone in her entire life." She paused. "Well, she did kill herself, so that means that she had killed someone before? But you don't have to worry about her taking the lives of humans; she haven't taken anyone's in a thousand years."

"A thousand-"

"She's a ghost. She can't age." Yukari interrupted, "I believe that she classify as a S class mage?"

Org looked suspiociously at Yukari. "Yes." He admitted, "But you have to promise me one thing. Do not use this power against human lives."

Yuyuko floated into the room. "I have seen too much death in my lifetime." Yuyuko quietly said, "I'm not eager to take people's lives some more. So, you don't have to worry."

Yukari nodded, and looked into the testing room where the dead beast lies. "Hmmm," Yukari hummed, "Do you have two more beasts here? I wish to have two more members of my Guild to become S ranked."

"You have two more-!"

"At least five more actually, but I'm just going to have my dear Reimu and Sanae to join the ranks of S class. Can you please?"

.

.

.

"Um, is it okay for me to completely immobilize the beast?" Reimu asked Org, who nodded.

"Alright." Reimu cracked her heads back and forth, "Let's see, I'll do that and that-"

 _Roarrr!_ _Smash! Crash!_

"You're kidding me, right?" Reimu groaned as she picked herself up from a dented steel wall. "Fine, you forced me to! Storm gods! Strike down the foe in front of me!"

A lightening bolt tore open the ceiling and shocked the beast, instantly stopping it's heart and killing it. "Finally." Reimu huffed as she looked at Yukari, "Where's my reward?"

.

.

.

"You mean that I can fight a S-class monster like –"

"The Grand Magic Games is in a month." Yukari interrupted the overhyped Sanae, "They don't know anything about the events going on." Yukari looked at Sanae, and looked at Org, who was looing at the conversation weirdly. Sanae looked at org, and understanding filled her eyes.

"Ah I get it." Sanae smiled as she walked into the testing room, "So, all I have to do is make the monster say mercy, right?"

 _One hell of a beat time later_

It never got a chance to though, Yukari reflected. Sanae, just, it was so cruel what Sanae did. She didn't want to talk about it.

Neither did Org, who, pardon her language, shitted himself in the process. "That was fun!" Sanae jumped up and down, "So, am I now a S classed wizard? Huh, huh?"

"She's, she's-" Org just mindlessly muttered, "You're one."

"Yay!" Sanae cheered, "Yukari-san, I'm ready for anything!"

Yukari simply smiled as she pointed to a door on the otherside of the room. "Reimu and Yuyuko are there, filling in some forms."

And Sanae's enthusiasm promptly disappeared. "Is, is that so." Sanae looked at the ground and started trudging. Midway though, her slow steps slowly increased into a fast skip as she regained her happy attitude.

"Well," Yukari looked at Org who was still standing like a stature, "I would like to fill out some forms in registering the guild."

* * *

 _Guild Name:_ The Western Fantasies

 _Size:_ Super

 _Master:_ Yukari Yakumo

 _S Class Wizards:_ Yuyuko Saigyouji, Reimu Hakurei, Sanae Kochiya

 _Members:_ Remilia Scarlet, Flandre Scarlet, Patchouli Knowledge, Sakuya Izayoi, Koakuma, Hong Meiling, Koakuma, Youmu Konpaku, Marisa Kirisame, Alice Margatroid, Kanako Yasaka, Suwaka Moriya, Kaguya Horaisan, Eirin Yagokora, Tewi Inaba, Reisen Inaba, Suika Ibuki, Aya Shameimaru, Tenshi Hinanawi, Koishi Komeji, Yuugi Hoshiguma, Utsuho Reiuji, Rin Kaenbyou, Tenshi Hinanawi, Ran Yakumo, Chen Yakumo, Rabbit 1, Rabbit 2, Rabbit 3, Rabbit 4, Rabbit 5, Rabbit 6, Rabbit7, Rabbit8, Rabbit 9, Rabbit 10, Rabbit 11, Rabbit 12, Rabbit 13, Rabbit 14, Rabbit 15, Rabbit 16, Rabbit 17, Rabbit 18, Rabbit 19, Rabbit 20, Rabbit 21, Rabbit 22, Rabbit 23, Rabbit 24, Rabbit 25, Rabbit 26, Rabbit 27, Rabbit 28, Rabbit 29 Rabbit 3, Rabbit 31, Rabbit 32, Rabbit 33, Rabbit 34, Rabbit 35, Rabbit 36, Rabbit 37, Rabbit 38, Rabbit 39, Rabbit 40, Rabbit 41, Rabbit 42, Rabbit 43, Rabbit 44, Rabbit 45, Rabbit 46, Rabbit 47, Rabbit 48, Rabbit 49, Rabbit 50, Rabbit 51, Rabbit 52, Rabbit 53, Rabbit 54, Rabbit 55, Rabbit 56, Rabbit 57, Rabbit 58

 _Teams:_ The Scarlet Devils (Remilia, Flandre, Patchouli, Sakuya, Koakuma, Meiling), Saigyouji (Yuyuko, Youmu), Eintei (Kaguya, Eirin, Yagokara, Tewi, Reisen, the Rabbits), Moriya Shrine (Sanae, Suwako, Kanako), Youkais (Alice, Aya, Suika, Yuugi), Satori (Koishi, Utsuho, Rin), The Peacekeepers (Reimu, Marisa)

 _Unique Magic:_ Border of Nothingness

 _S Class Promotion Trail_ :

1\. Ask for permission from Yukari Yakumo to become a S class wizard

2\. Beat up a medium sized dark guild

 _Location:_ No location so far

* * *

"There." Yukari finally filled out the details of the last Rabbit applicant, "That's it."

Right behind her were a lot of guards and a short old man with brown hair peering over her shoulder. Org was there also, looking at the application form as well.

"That's, that's a lot of rabbits." One of the guards whispered to the rest of the guard.

"Do they have names?"

"Geez, the S class promotion trial seems impossible."

"Remember what Org said? The girls utterly shrekt the S class monsters so easy!"

"You mean the one that fifty of us had trouble subduing?"

"It was no contest I heard. One of them instantly killed the beast, another called down lightning from the heavens that even Orga couldn't match, and the other one made Org change his pants!"

"They're human, right?"

"One of the people who which the council even validated as S classed Wizards was a ghost. A Ghost I tell you!"

"Nah, you're kidding."

"No, I mean literally. I was walking and a pink haired lady just, just floated right by me and into a wall! It gave me the shivers of a lifetime!"

"You're kidding me."

"And she was holding a plate of dumplings as well!"

"Alright, we need a doctor here. Doctor, someone is having hallucinations."

"You know I can hear you guys." Yuyuko floated through a wall into the room, stiffening all the guards. "Yukari, are you done yet?"

"Just finished." Yukari put down her pencil and handed the form to Michello, who was the old man.

The old man quickly looked over the form.

"Border of Nothingness?"

"One of my own unique magic, I trust that I don't have to reveal anything about it other than I can guarantee that it is not dark magic?"

"S Class Promotion Trials?"

"Everyone excluding the rabbits are capable on holding their own against the S classed beasts. So, I made it a requirement to become a S Class Wizard was to gain my approval, which I plan to ask the council first, and for them to accomplish a difficult task, in which isn't that difficult at all."

"Location?"

"Haven't decided yet. Currently, I'm planning to go to two towns; Magnolia Town or Crocus. I'm leaning towards Crocus, and am planning to set up the guild building as soon as possible, if that's fine with you."

"That's a bit ambitious." Michello muttered, "Setting up a Super guild right next to the Royal Capital or Fairy Tail."

Yukari nodded. "Yeah, that's true." Yukari muttered, "But, as you seen by Sanae over there, she wants to be friends with Fairy Tail but I don't want to intrude on that guild's territories. Thus, my only option left for the cities is Crocus, which no guilds have so far laid claim on. Do you understand?"

Everyone looked at Sanae, who was talking to Yaijima about the Fairy Tail Guild. They all winced at the thought of Sanae with the Fairy Tail Guild. With her power, her zealousness to the Fariy Tail, and, ugh, her go lucky attitude, the whole town of Magnolia will be destroyed in one day.

"Yeah, we'll get permission from the Capital." Michello muttered, "Yeah, anything but that."

Thy all shuddered at the thought of the amount of paperwork they have to deal with if they settled in Magnolia. No, anything but that.

"Good." Yukari smiled, "Yuyuko, Sanae, Reimu, we're leaving!"

Sanae looked away from pestering Yaijima, Yuyuko stopped haunting the soldiers, and Reimu stopped counting the amount of jewels she got on the side. "Alright." They all chorused and fell behind Yukari.

When Yukari was about to step outside, a thought struck her. "I forgot something." Yukari turned around and looked at her S class wizards, "We forgot our logo!"

Sanae gasped and placed her hands over her mouth. "I completely forgot!" Sanae cried out loud, "We could have created something so fancy that-"

Reimu ticked her tongue and pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket. "Almost forgot as well." Reimu muttered, shoving it to Yukari, "Kaguya wanted to show you this."

Yukari unfolded the piece of paper. On it was a purple flower with a ying yang ball in the middle. However, from the middle of the ball it was shooting Danmaku bullets, which suited perfectly for the Eastern Fantasies.

"Alright." Yukari said, and threw the paper to Michello, "Come and find us on the edge of Crocus. You'll see where the Guild Building is. Give us the guild stamp there, and we'll give you an Fantasical Welcome!"

* * *

"Yukari-sama."

"Yes, Yuugi?"

"You got us the land."

"Yes."

"You gave us permission."

"Yes."

"And, YOU DIDN'T THINK ABOUT BRINGING SOME MATERIALS!"

"…I'm sorry?"

Yuugi sighed violently. "Great, in thirty minutes the Magic Council will not be able to find us and we're never going to become an official guild."

Yukari giggled. "Do you really think that I didn't neglect this detail?

"Hah?"

Yukari looked at the vacant lot. "I only brought you here, Yuugi, was to make sure that having these measurements fits perfectly with these. I did double check it, but I'm not a builder."

Yukari tossed a blueprint to Yuugi, who caught it and unfurled it. "Hmmm," She muttered, "Yeah, should be fine." Yuugi nodded, "But, this blueprint is nothing if it's not built-"

"I enlisted the Oni's and the Kappa's help in building this at Youkai Mountain." Yukari said, "Took me a hell lot of favors, but they agreed to do so. In a few seconds, I will teleport the building over. "

Yuugi hurriedly back pedaled as Yukari's fan pointed at the lot, and a massive building appeared. "Phew." A familiar kappa pushed open the door, "Installing the lighting was hard. Yukari-san, I hope that this is to your likings?"

Yukari looked at the building for a few seconds, and nodded. "Yeah, that'll do." Yukari smiled, "Inside is a portal back to Youkai Mountain. Thank you so much for helping me."

NItori waved her hand as she walked back inside. "Bye!"

"Why wasn't I involved in this construction?" Yuugi pouted, and Yukari raised her eyebrow.

"I needed you to check the specifications." Yukari muttered, "I'm not perfect, okay? And your specialty is much greater than mine in this field."

"Alright." Yuugi grumbled, and Koishi floated out of the building.

"Wow, this is an adventure!" Her eyes sparkled as she looked all around, "This seems fun!"

"Yeah." Yukari simply grinned, "That's right."

"What, what, what the hell is that!" Someone came running to the scene, "What's with that gigantic building!"

"Are you from the Magic Council?" Yukari turned around and asked. The meseenger nodded, and gave Yukari a little stamp.

"Here it is!" The messenger said, and Yukari smiled. Perfect.

Yukari opened a portal and pulled out a couple thousands of jewels. "Thank you for your hard work." Yukari stated as she placed the money on the awed messenger, "Tell everyone in the city that the Eastern Fantasies is ready for business!"

* * *

 **Author's Note**

This is RusselH, bringing a new Touhou story to you! I'm so sorry for the rest of my readers, I was caught recently with college businesses, and I had to start watching Puella Magi Madoka Magica. Despite it being a magical girl anime, the whole thing was so deep.

And that anime, incidentally, led me to write this new story. When I was browsing fanfiction crossovers with Madoka Magica, Shattering Lens by Pegistar5 inspired me to do a Touhou and Fairy Tail crossover. So, my thanks to him (or her) for the inspiration for me to do such crossover.

Later tonight, I hope, I will post another chapter.

To all Immortal Familiars and Fate Touhou readers, I'm putting this story ahead of everything else. I do have some more chapters for them, but right now I'm in my Fairy Tail X Touhou crossover craze. So, wait until the muses strike me for me to write the other stories.

Drop a review if you like this story and want to see more.

.

.

.

This is RusselH signing out!


	2. Day to Day Life in Croscus

Chapter 2 Day-to-day life

.

.

I do not own Touhou or Fairy Tail

* * *

Immediately on the opening day, the Eastern Fantasies received plenty of requests. Most of them were mundane, in which the Eintei team cleaned up pretty quickly. Eirin provided plenty of medicine for those who needed some, Kaguya (who would believe it) was an excellent teacher when fired up, Tewi was a good babysitter (ahem, actually really bad but the kids like her), and Reisen was a good housekeeper. The rabbits of Eintei advertised throughout the capital the Eastern Fantasies, which netted the guild more quests.

For the more heavy quests in which required heavy lifters, Yuugi and Suika easily provided that manpower needed. At first, people questioned Suika's ability to lift logs of wood but after seeing her carry three seven thousand pounds logs while drinking, they were questioned no more for their effectiveness.

Aya provided the fastest service of all of Crocus, putting any other messaging services to shame with her lightning quick speed. Sorcerer Magazine often put out requests for her to carry large stacks of the magazine to other cities, which Aya gladly did in exchange for her own section of gossip in the magazine.

Alice set up a doll theater and had multiple doll shows per day. Each of the performance drew in massive crowds up to the point that it attracted people from outside the city. She was famous in Crocus thus, and flocks of people go to Alice's Doll Shop to buy some of those famous dolls that she uses.

Team Satori focused on clearing rubble away from incidents that other guilds cause. They were on the move often, traveling from cities to cities in fixing the messes other guilds create. Utsuho did most of the blasting while Rin and Koishi direct where the nuclear blasts to go for the most effect and the least casualties among bystanders.

The amount of destruction Fairy Tail created eventually made Team Satori to create a permanent home in Magnolia so that they can respond faster and clear up the rubble to help the citizen's lives.

The Scarlet Devils were the main offensive team of the guild. They did the jobs so quickly that people in Crocus started nicknaming the Devil of Quests. It didn't matter how difficult the quest was; when they accepted it, they will finish it. Led by Remilia Scarlet, who seems to know all the enemy's movements. Firepower generated by Flandre Scarlet, who once blew up a whole medium sized dark guild with one clench of her fist. Protected by the Sakuya Izayoi, the teleporting witch, and Hong Meiling, the expert Martial Artist. And finally, when it came to magic the all knowing magician Patchouli Knowledge and her loyal servant Koakuma.

However, these people only take the jobs at night, and that made Dark Guilds more afraid of them. When they catch wind that The Devils were on the hunt for a specific guild, the whole guild will disband and flee to the edges of the world to escape their grasp to no avail. For the Devils will hunt them.

The Moriya Shrine also served as an offensive group, but they weren't as famous as the Scarlet Devils. They took on minor combat quests that Remilia passed over for being too boring, and did them to help the citizens. However, as a side note none of them involved meeting Fairy Tail, which Sanae complained a couple of times to Yukari. Yukari, though, mentioned that it was vital for Sanae to keep her true powers hidden until the time comes, which she eventually consented.

Tenshi acted as a solo quester. There were times where she took on a quest and return an hour later; there was once a time in which she took a quest which took her a couple of days to fulfill the request. When Yukari asked what took her so long, Tenshi sheepishingly grinned and said that she got a bit sidetracked by the nearby casino and spent all her jewels there. She did break even, but eventually Tenshi remembered the quest and finished it two hours later.

Marisa had set up shop in the Guild's base, in which attracted plenty of customers seeking magical goods. Name it, and she has it. However, she got in trouble with the Magic Council once or twice regarding the authenticity of the potions she sold, including love potions. They decreed that Marisa could only sell battle related magic items or just normal day to day potions, which she eventually accepted.

However, it was seen often during that time period that the council was involved with some shady back door dealings. Marisa officially told the rest of the guild that the council wanted the potions to study on, but, as later Marisa unofficially blurted out, their intentions weren't as pure as that.

Reimu and Team Saigyouji were kept on the sidelines. Originally, Reimu was roaring to accept monster quests, but Yukari made it so that she would resolve the issues that happen within the guild. And boot off any invaders. For a pretty hefty salary and food. Yuyuko and Reimu instantly accept the job.

Yukari's shikigamis helped Yukari in the paperwork of running a guild. Which she shoved often to Reimu and Yuyuko, who looked extremely annoyed when the amount of paper on their desk doubled. Quite often.

There were…some incidents involving other guilds. Namely, Sanae provoking Sabertooth pretty hard when they visited Crocus.

Didn't make it better when it was the Lightning God Slayer visiting to discover how Marisa creates her magical battle items like robes and staffs.

The encounter…didn't really end well in Sabertooth's favor. With Sanae sending Orga reeling back when he came into the Guild and demanding for every single one of Marisa's goods. Yukari actually didn't mind much about Sanae kicking Orga out (he was beyond rude, and she was actually planning to have Reimu fulfill her role), but she did mind when the Twin Dragons decided to…retaliate by trying to blast the guild to oblivion.

Key word; tried.

Reimu's boundaries just made the attacks bounce off the guild, thus causing no damage to the guild.

Another key word; bounced.

So, where did the shots go?

Straight into the city of Crocus itself.

Luckily, there were no permanent injuries but there were a lot of cleaning up for Utsuho to do that day.

The Magic Council deemed that Sabertooth was the Guild that was in the wrong, and was harshly disciplined with a heavy fine. That fine was given to Rin, which was given to Fairy Tail. So, essentially Sabertooh just gave Eastern Fantasies jewels for free, which Yukari than gave to Reimu for her borders.

Reimu was happy that day, and politely asked Sabertooth to come back later when Sabertooth delivered a former apology to the guild for mistakenly attacking the building because 'they chose a bad place to practice their skills' which Yukari found was a bunch of bullcrap

Sanae was satisfied with that conclusion, and Sabertooth learned their lesson never to mess with the Eastern Fantasies Guild. Not without Minerva's presence or the Magic Council's permission.

Normally, the magic council will make the decision that it was Eastern Fantasies that was provoking Sabertooth, for Sabertooth was the strongest guild. However, three of the council argued against such action, having witnessed the might of some of the residents of the Guild.

To be personal, Yukari felt that the three councilmen who saw Yukari was more afraid of Yuyuko coming to Sabertooth and unleashing her death power rather than a pissed Sanae or Reimu, but meh, same message gets across.

Also, the majority of the council liked Eastern Fantasies for their organized work structure and their contribution to Fiore as a whole. With the devils hunting the Dark Guilds, an extremely efficient messenger that was, in most case, instantly conveyed to the targets, a demolition party responsible for cleaning up the mess that other Guilds create and leave behind without any compensation (ahem, Fairy Tail), and members of the Guild helping in anyway shape or form on mundane requests even if they were a super guild and could demand for better treatment.

Compared to Sabertooth, they haven't done anything that helpful to the Magic Council except for hunting down Dark Guilds and monsters. Instead, they just leave a swath of destruction behind in which the Magic Council constantly has to deal with.

Yukari sympathized with the magic council, after being buried underneath that amount of paperwork. Maybe she'll make one of her fellow dimension travelers the horror paperwork and watch their bored reactions and their eventual burning all the paper.

She'll do that later. But right now…

"GOD DAMNIT YUKARI! AND I JUST FINISHED MY PILE OF WORK!"

She'll dump more on Reimu. She got time to spare.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Wow, that's a lot of Touhou fanfiction updated when I updated. Maybe I'm lucky one in terms of update?

Well, this chapter was short so, yeah, nothing much to say. I'm surprised that I'm still plowing through, for originally I was planning to make this crack and have all the Touhou characters completely dominate the games without any troubles, but yeah, wow.

I'm doing some heavy revision over my story, so don't expect constant updates from me.

And now, reviews.

 **amimai002** : Thank you for your thoughts about this new fanfiction.

 **Game2002:** I understand where you are coming from, but having a bored Yukari is the best way for Touhou characters to interact with another universe. You don't see much dimension hoppers in fantasy type of games and animes, and thus she and Zelretch are the easiest to provide some kind of basis to stories, unlike some fanfiction out there in which no thoughts were given on how the character got there in the first place and why this happened. Bored Yukari is reason enough for why this happened to me in the first place kind of situation.

.

.

.

This is RusselH, signing out! Please leave a review if you like the story so far!


	3. The Grand Magic Game's Plannings!

Chapter 3 The Grand Magic Game's Planning!

.

.

I do not own Touhou or Fairy Tail

* * *

"Alright!" Sanae said inside of the guild hall, "I've got a plan for the Grand Magic Games! Planned by Sanae, and helped truly by Kaguya!"

Kaguya waved her hand on the other side of the hall, smiling.

It was one of the rare days in which everyone was in the guild, relaxing and drinking tea. Yukari called a meeting for the whole guild a day before the premieres of the Grand magic Games.

"Hah?" Remilia looked at Sanae, interest in her eyes. "Than tell us your plan."

"Alright." Sanae said, "First of, we need to pick five members of our team. It'll consist of me, Reimu, Marisa, Koishi, and Tenshi. The reserve member is going to be Suika."

"Why not me?" Remilia asked as she drank her blood red tea, "Are you trying to pick a fight?"

"I have an extremely special task for you." Sanae said, sparkles in her eyes, "I'll tell you at a later date, but essentially all you have to know is that the Scarlet Devils going to fight against a whole army of soldiers in the caves at a later date."

Remilia grinned. "That'll….be satisfying with me. Go on, Sanae."

"Well, the Grand Magic Games have five different events, with a massive tournament going on. It wouldn't be fun if I tell you which games you will be participating in, but we will have the advantage, nether less. I will be participating in the first round, Reimu in the next, Marisa in the third, and Koishi in the fourth. Me and Reimu will also participate in a two v two event happening on the fourth day, and on the fifth day Team Gensokyo will wipe the floor of everyone in the tournament except for Fairy Tail!"

"Exclude Fairy Tail, and I am fine with this idea." Kaguya hollered in the back.

"Since it doesn't involve me in anyway," Yuyuko said on the sidelines, "I don't have to work. So, I'll give you my full support."

"Is the event I am going to be in fun?" Koishi asked Sanae, whose cheery demeanor quickly fell.

"It's not going to be as fun as you think it's going to be." Sanae muttered, "There's going to be a mean old hag beating up a little girl, and it's your job to punish her for making a game no longer fun, alright?"

"How do I make her punish?" Koishi asked Sanae, and Sanae smiled.

"You'll know once you hear the rules." Sanae replied, and Koishi nodded.

"When are we going to fight against an army?" Remilia asked.

"On the fifth day of the Grand Magic Games. If you have to choose between fighting an army or fighting some wimpy wizards, except for Fairy Tail's of course, I assumed you would like to fight against a more challenging fight."

"Your assumption is right." Remilia smiled, "I give this plan my stamp of approval."

"Since I'm participating in the competition," Tenshi wryly grinned, "I don't have a single complaint. Should make my life interesting."

"Yukari-san?" Sanae looked at Yukari, who was in the middle table of the guild, "Do you wish to make any modifications?"

"Other than removing all the 'except Fairy Tail' parts? No." Yukari dryly remarked. "It'll be funny to see how Eastern Wonderland will become the strongest guild of all of Fiore. I'll make an oath not to interfere in the Grand Magic Games, but I will interfere in the events that happen afterwards. Is that fine with you, Sanae?"

Sanae nodded vigorously a couple of times. "I won't fail you, Yukari-san!" Sanae pumped her fist into the sky, "We will make our guild the strongest guild in the world! Hurrah!"

Silence.

"Meh, what a killjoy." Sanae muttered, "On the side note, Aya, I heard that you're doing something at the games?"

Aya nodded a couple of times, who was floating in the air. "Yeah," she said, "I was invited to be an observer for the games, meaning that I will be one of the judges as long as I remain neutral."

"Interesting." Sanae said, "But my plan will not need any help from the judges." Than Sanae frowned.

"Actually, it'll be nice for you to help me regarding that issue, alright! Looks like we're going to need your help Aya!" Sanae grinned, "It'll create a lot of gossip in your newspaper-"

"I'll do it." Aya replied quickly, "Tell me-"

"I'll tell you right before the event." Sanae said, and sighed. "Right, anything else I missed that is important?"

"You forgot to tell everyone to buy some swimsuits and a wedding dress!" Kaguya called out, and Sanae fisted her palm.

"I completely forgot about that! Guys, buy a swimsuit and a wedding dress soon!" Saane said, leaving the whole guild confused, "Just trust me, won't you?"

"I'll provide them." Yukari quietly said, and than raised her volume. "Don't worry, I'll buy them myself."

Everyone except Sanae looked at each other in the eyes, and simultaneously came to one agreement. "We'll buying them ourselves."

"Oh, come on guys. I already chose the swimsuits already!" Yukari said as she held up a black thin micro bikini that didn't cover any of her private parts. "See, this is Sanae's!"

Sanae hurriedly backpedaled, her face red. "Oh, I already have a swimsuit." Sanae refused, "Don't worry about me, I'll bring my own."

"Are you sure-"

"I'm positive." Sanae bowed to Yukari, "I'm sorry, but I have to refuse it."

Yukari pouted. "Meh," she said, tossing the swimsuit into a gap that randomly appeared, "Pity. And I have even more revealing ones."

Dirty thoughts started flashing through Sanae's brain, robbin her of any ability to think. "I, um," Sanae stuttered, only to be saved by Kaguya.

"That's all that we have planned." Kaguya stated, "On that note, this meeting has adjourned."

* * *

"Hey, Natsu!" Lucy shouted in the inn, "I heard about this new super guild in Crocus. It's called Eastern Fantasies."

Natsu frowned. "Such a weird name." He immediately responded, "Are they participating in the Grand Magic Games?"

Erza looked at Natsu, and shuddered. "I dared hope not." Erza quietly stated, "I met one of their members when I was taking on an A class quest. I hate to admit it, but when we clashed due to different idealogies she utterly demolished me."

Everyone's jaws dropped. "You mean, you lost to someone?" Gray and Natsu shouted simultaneously, and they both received a fist in the head.

"Quiet." Erza hissed, "Don't shout it out loud to the whole world. Yes, I did lose. But she was part of the Devils."

"Oh." Mirajane quietly said, "You mean them. Ah, I see why you lost. It's a miracle you got out with your life. I met them the younger sister of the leader."

Both Erza and Mirajane looked at each other, and hugged each other, shocking the entire Guild.

"I fought Remilia." Erza said, "She was playing with me."

"Not even my Satan Soul could do anything about Flandre." Mirajane muttered, "She blew up the devil itself, which was impossible."

"Erza!" Natsu shouted with fire in his mouth.

"Mirajane!" Gray also mimicked with ice in his mouth.

"And the worst part is," Mirajane said, sniffing, "They weren't the Guild's S Class wizards."

"I know." Erza could thoughtlessly muttered, "My pride was entirely ruined that day."

The same thought ran through everyone's head. They were beaten so soundly in a one to one battle? And the opponents were S classed wizards? How strong was the guild?'

"I heard that Sabertooth got in trouble with them." Levy mentioned, "Apparently, one of the S classed wizards on their team could reflect magic attacks right back at them."

"Seriously? It's like Dan's reflector shield?" Natsu asked, but Levy shook her head.

"It's more potent than that." Levy replied, "Ricochet is a shield, but this wizard, Reimu, created a barrier around the whole guild. Also, Ricochet can only take a certain amount of abuse, but this barrier was strong enough to take on two dragon slayer's attacks!"

"What?" Max and Droy simultaneously said, "Does that mean-"

"Officially, Sabertooth is the strongest guild." Levy grimaced, "Unofficially, however, I'll put my money that Eastern Fantasies is the stronger one."

"What, really?" Natsu smiled, "Than I'm all fired up!"

* * *

"Welcome to Crocus, my dear – oh, if it isn't Erza." A chibi girl greeted the Fairy Tail guild as they arrived on the outskirts.

Erza started hard at the girl, and fainted right away.

"Erza!" Lucy said as she look her body, "What's wrong with you?"

"Mistress, your prank may have gone too far that day." A silver haired maid was there, holding an umbrella over the girl, "You may have traumatized Erza."

"What?" The chibi smiled, "It was kind of…amusing."

"What did you do to Erza!" Natsu shouted, his fist enclaved with fire, "What did you go!"

"You don't have to repeat twice, Natsu-kun." Remilia smiled, "After all, you're just a cute boy who peed in his bed when he was young, and Igneel stayed away from you for the next three hours."

"HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT!" Natsu roared, and Remilia simply snapped her fingers.

Natsu immediately became drench, thus quenching the fire immediately. "Oh, I won't reveal all of your secrets." Remilia smiled as she leaned towards him, "But, know this. I know every secret underneath-"

"OH MY GAWD IT'S NATSU!" A girl shouted, and Remilia sighed.

"I'm no longer in the mood to give you a tour." Remilia said, "Sakuya, we're leaving."

"Yes mistress." Sakuya said, and both of them departed. Replacing them was a green haired maiden with a blue and white outfit.

"IT'S NATSU! IT'S LUCY! IT'S GRAY! IT'S WENDY! IT'S ELFMAN! AND ERZA! OH MY GOD OH MY GOD IT'S SUCH A HONOR MEETING YOU GUYS!" The lady grabbed Natsu's drenched hand and started shaking it, nearly pulling his arm out of his socket.

"Huh?" Natsu could only say as Sanaee fanatically looked at him. Something in his instincts tell him this was dangerous-

"I SHIP NATSU X LUCY!" The girl continued talking, "I mean, Natsu X Gray was also a valid shipping, but I'm not into Yaoi. Maybe Natsu X Erza? Nah, it should be Erza X Jellal. It's either Natsu X Lucy or Natsu X Lisanna. Actually, it could be a three-way relationship! Natsu has his own harem, hah hah hah, that'll be interesting. Natsu X Lucy X Lisanna. Alright, my shippings with Lucy are Lucy X Natsu or Lucy X Gray. I mean, having Lucy X Gray was a valid couple, but, they don't seem to fit as well. The only good point with Gray X Lucy is that Lucy has some common sense regarding clothes while Gray doesn't.

"Gray, you should be Juvia. You two are so cute together! I mean, not even Alzack and Bisca's love combined match how much love she exhibits to you! Get together quick, I mean as quick as possible before Lyon gets her! Chelia, do your best in getting Lyon's love! I'm rooting for you!

"For Erza, it's completely Erza X Jellal. I mean, that omake episode with you and Jellal together is so cute! Oh wait, that haven't happened yet. I'm sorry, I'm not giving out any spoilers.

"Elfman with Evergreen, the best Tsundere couple of Fairy Tail. And Wendy, hmmm. Eve is a cute boy, but he's kind of a womanizer. Romeo fits your size and your personality, so it'll be Wendy X Romeo! Hurray!"

"Um," Elfman said, "May we know your name?"

The green haired stopped in her whole lecture, which no one in the whole carriage understood. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" The girl dropped to the ground in a seiza position, "I have committed a great crime against you. I'm so sorry."

"It's alright." Erza recovered and took survey of the situation, "You don't have to worry. Name?"

"Sane Kochiya." Sanae stood up from her kneeling position, "It's a honor meeting Fairy Tail. Welcome to Croscus!"

"Alright." Gray said as he got out of the carriage, "The girl from before told you that you're giving us a tour?"

"Oh, right." Sanae clapped her hands, "You guys signed to view the whole town? It'll take a couple of hours to do such thing, but I'll show you the key attractions of the city. Come on, you're going to love it!"

Sanae walked up to the carriage and started helping people off alongside with Gray. "Come!" She said when everyone disembarked the carriage, "First stop, the Guild Headquarters!"

* * *

"Oh my, if it isn't Team Fariy Tail A." Kaguya smiled as she saw the tour group passing by. "Sanae, please take it easy on them, won't you?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just hyped with meeting my favorite guild of all time!" Sanae shouted back, "What you see here is the Eastern Fantasies's Headquarters. This is where we all hang around and drink tea when we have time."

"Seems cozy." Erza remarked, and everyone nodded.

A big breasted blond woman walked into the room, with a red horn on her forehead. "Oh, hello!" She said, "Wow, he looks strong."

The person in question was Elfman, whose jaws were on the ground. "Are you a man?" He asked, and the woman simply laughed.

"My name is Yuugi. Yuugi Hoshiguma." The woman said, "One day, let's test who's stronger, shall we?"

"Of course." Elfman puffed his chest, "A real man never backs down from a challenge!"

"We still have a lot of our tour to go." Sanae remarked, "IF you can see in the far back there is a little counter."

Fairy Tail peered to see a counter with a blond witch waving her hand. "Hello!" She shouted, "Would you like to buy Magical Items?"

"Here," Sanae continued, "You can buy magical items from our resident magic expert. You can buy weapons and ordinary day to day goods. Once, she offered to sell love potions, but that practice was disbanded by the Magic Council."

"She sells potions?" Wendy asked, "What does the potions do?"

"A bastardized version of your magic, Wendy." Sanae frowned, "It won't instantly heal injuries, but give it enough time and it'll heal the injury."

"Oh?" Wendy smiled as she looked at the black and white girl, "That seems so useful!"

"It's banned from the Grand Magic Games." Sanae responded, "You don't have to worry about other guilds using these potions when fighting in main event itself. But, outside of battle and it is definitely sanctioned. Only legal guilds can buy them. So, would you like to place an order right now?"

Erza clenched her teeth. "Unfortunately we don't-"

"I'll talk with Marisa to make it half-off and you guys have the priority." Sanae smiled, "Marisa, give me one pair of beginner potions! I'll pay you back later!"

Two bottles came sailing Sanae's way as she caught them and offered to Erza. "Keep it safe." Sanae smiled, "Take them as gifts. One heals wounds, the other recovers magic power. Tonight you definitely want it."

Erza took the bottles. "Thank you so much." Erza stated, "Your hospitiliy will not be forgotten."

"No worries. Let's go to Alice's Doll Show!"

"Um, Erza." Natsu said as he looked at her, "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Real men don't watch puppets!" Elfman roared.

"I have to agree with you." Gray said, "We're not here to watch girls play with puppets-"

"Dolls." Someone said behind them, "They're not puppets, they are dolls."

Fairy Tail tured around to see a blond haired woman with a blue dress and a red headband pouting at them. "If you don't want to watch this show, you don't have to." The girl remarked.

"Alice," Sanae smiled, "Meet Fairy Tail. Sorry for them insulting you, they haven't heard the news about the dolls. She's the one controlling them."

Alice's demeanor instantly changed. "Oh?" She said, smiling. "Than you'll love this! Come on, Shanghai, Hourai. Let's do Tale of Princess Kaguya!"

In the front of the massive audience was a large table, in which had nothing on it. For a moment, nothing happened. Than dolls started climbing on top the table and, in Natsu's eye, reenacted a drama.

Natsu thought that the drama was good, which, by his standards, was a praise never heard of. Midway, he turned around to see Alice who was joining in the audience in clapping.

At the end, Sanae yawned. "That was pretty good, Alice."

"I try to please my audience. It was a pleasure having you here." Alice smiled, "I'll see you guys later!"

"Alright!" Sanae stated, "Let's resume our tour!"

* * *

"…Well, thank you so much for the tour in Crocus." Erza said as they arrived at the Guild's Headquarters, "We really liked it."

"It's my pleasure." Sanae said, "After all, it's tradition for enemies to exchange courtesies before fighting."

The tension dropped like a stone. "What do you mean, enemies?" Erza asked, and Sanae looked at the battle-ready group.

"Oh." Sanae said, "I forgot. I'm participating in the Grand Magic Games." Sanae grinned, "Let's have a fun game together, shall we?"

The tension disappeared as the group realized that they weren't enemies but more like competitors. "We shall fight like real men!" Elfman roared, and Sanae giggled.

"Good for you." She said, "Now-"

"Oh if it isn't Natsu the dragon slayer." A blond haired boy with a fur coat walked up to the group, "How was your…little nap?"

"Why you-" Natsu roared, but was promptly shoved aside by Sanae.

"Hello Sting." She smiled sweetly, "How long has it been since I kicked your ass?"

Sanae, Sanae's grin was more evil than Erza's! There was a hannya mask floating right by her, scaring Sting into submission.

"I got the potions." A black haired man with a black coat walked out the Guild, "These would be – AHH! IT'S SANAE!"

"You're right it's me, Rogue." Sanae said, "Now, I don't really like it when Fairy Tail is insulted in my watch. Today I'll let you off the hook, but next time if you do so in an area where I can attack you freely without punishment, well. Your body heals much faster than your dignity."

Both Rogue and Sting nodded frantically and ran off with the potions they bought, their tails tuck underneath their legs

"Well," Sanae looked back at the fleeing Sabertooth members, "That was a bit eventful. Well, Fairy Tail, we had reserved a room for all of you to stay at tonight. All five members should be at this address-" Sanae gave Erza a piece of paper with a bunch of numbers and words "-by midnight or else you guys will be disqualified."

"Why are you going so far for us?" Wendy asked, "I mean, we do appreciate the help but why?"

"It is courtesy at our guild for us to help everyone, including our rivals." Sanae simply replied, "After all, The Eastern Fantasies is participating in the Grand Magic Games to officially become the strongest Guild."

"What?" Erza stood stature still, "Does that mean, does that mean I have to face her again?"

Erza really must have been traumatized with her encounter with the chibi lady. Seriously, what's so terrifying about her?

Oh, wait. Now he remembers. She can knows all his secrets – that was quite terrifying, but she seemed to possess little combat ability.

"You don't have to face her in battle." Sanae said, causing Erza to sigh. "You have to face me though, a S class wizard."

Erza's face tightened. "I see." She said, stiffly, "I understand."

"Well," Sanae smiled, "Goodbye. I'll see you tonight, for I'm sure that you're going to get into the games."

With that, Sanae walked back inside the guild hall, a big fat smile still lingering on her face.

"What a queer guild." Wendy remarked, and Natsu could only agree as well.

* * *

 **Author's Notice**

And another one! The actual story I have written so far has surpassed 20,000 words, so do expect that this fanfiction have that many words when it's finished.

Yeah, I didn't plan the tournament out very well and currently paying the price for not doing so. Slow chapter update during this week when I try and fix the problems tournament problems.

Reviews: **Eshiki:** Thanks for the support!

 **Game 2002:** Well, there are may ways to take an idea and vary it up so that it is original. And also, I told you in the previous chapter that I was actually meaning this story to be a crack fanfiction, so I'm sorry for not being able to accommodate to your request for a more original idea. Like, here's a challenge for those you want to do it; have Fujiwara no Mokou be alive even when Gensokyo was destroyed and watch her live through the countless millennia in nothingness until she arrived at a park where a young boy was skewered in the heart with a spear. And, against Mokou's strong judgement, watch as she gave her guts to the boy to ensure that he lives and one day, curse her for the curse of immortality (Touhou and Highschool DxD fanfiction crossover). If anyone wants to take that challenge, be my guest!

Reviews are much appreciated.

.

.

This is RusselH, signing out!


	4. The Magic Labyrinth

Chapter 4 The Magic Labyrinth

.

.

I do not own Touhou or Fairy Tail

* * *

Yukari was strolling on the streets, bored the night of the Grand Magic Games.

When people hear that she was bored, they tend to pray to whatever existence that was higher than Yukari's to save the world.

But, that boredom soon ended when she bumped into an old man and a rash, young man with lightning yellow hair.

"I'm sorry." Yukari whispered as she walked by, "Makarov, Laxus, Mavis."

The reaction was spontaneous, in which Yukari liked. "Who are you?" Makarov asked, looking at Yukari, "Why did you say Mavis?"

Yukari simply smiled. "Is it not right to say hello to Mavis if she's right there?" Yukari pointed right next to Makarov, "I can see you."

It was true. Yukari had manipulated the border of not being able to see Mavis and being able to see Mavis so that it had included her in the 'seeing and hearing Mavis' section.

"What?" Mavis asked. "You mean, you can see me?"

"Yes, I can see you." Yukari directly addressed Mavis, shocking everyone there, "It's my ability?"

"Your ability is to see ghosts?" Mavis asked, and Yukari shook her head.

"I can manipulate borders in the world, fictional or not." Yukari giggled, "I just manipulated it so that I can see and hear you, even though I am not a Fairy Tail member."

It didn't take Mavis a second to realize that implication. "Are you a god?" Mavis asked, and Yukari laughed out loud.

"Me, a god?" Yukari said, "Oh no, gods are immortal. I can die, like any human, but the possibility of me dying is next to zero. "

"Scary." Mavis simply remarked, "Makarov, no matter what you do, do not prove this women in front of you. Laxus as well."

Both of her companions nodded, and Mavis looked at Yukari. "What is your intent in meeting me here?"

"I was buried under that thing," Yukari hissed, "Called paperwork. Unlike a certain guild master around here who simply burn all the complaints received against him, I am a proper guild master of Eastern Fantasies."

Makarov started whistling. "To put it blunt," Yukari said, "I was extremely bored. So, I decided to take a nightly stroll and I met you guys. What a surprise."

Yukari giggled. "You're sooo cute Mavis." She said, "I mean, you and Zeref together is a perfect couple! When the time comes, I will fix his 'curse of Ankhseram' problem."

In that instant, Mavis disappeared and appeared right in front of Yukari. "How-"

"Did I know?" Yukari interrupted, "Well, I do have some powers that are essentially god like. I know everything in the world, so feel free, ask me anything and I shall answer."

Mavis's eyes narrowed. "Exactly how many years old am I?" Mavis asked, and Yukari looked into the night air.

"Hmmm," Yukari hummed, "You used Law Magic when you're thirteen, you quote died quote when you're twenty three, and, if we're measuring chronological age, you're 118. Do you believe me now?"

Mavis nodded.

"Good girl."

On the side line Makarov and Laxus were trying to catch up to the high speed discussion between Mavis and Yukari.

"Zeref?" Makarov said, "Zeref the Dark Wizard?"

"What the hell is the curse of Ankheseram?" Laxus muttered, confused.

"Hmmm." Yukari hummed, "Let me make a bet. In this tournament, each guild has a chance to win up to twenty points per day with the exception for the main event itself. This is my bet; my team will win seventy five points in the first four days."

"What do I get if I win?" Mavis asked, and Yukari giggled.

"I will do any action you want me to do." Yukari replied, "As long as it doesn't break the laws of the world itself, for example resurrecting the dead."

"What do you get if you win?" Mavis asked, and Yukari grinned like the Cheshire Cat.

"Why, my guild will have a nice time with the two Fairy Tail teams you are submitting." Yukari said, "For a whole day, my guild can do anything with your teams. Oh, don't worry about my guild doing something morally wrong. They're not that mean. It's just that, everyone in the guild is hyped in meeting Fairy Tail for the first time."

Mavis frowned. "Before I accept this bet," Mavis started, "How strong are the members of your team?"

"As expected from the Master Tactician." Yukari said, "I'll tell you a brief overview of their abilities. One of them can float, another can control miracles, the third makes things go boom, the fourth can make the world itself forget about her, the fifth can cause Earthquakes. The reserve member can control density itself. Is that fine?"

Mavis frown grew even bigger. "That was a pretty brief overview." Mavis remarked and Yukari smiled.

"Than what's a bet if it you know the result?" Yukari replied, "After all, you should have calculated the percentages of winning this bet and found it more than ninty percent, am I right?"

Mavis nodded. "Alright." She said, "I'll play with you. Just make sure that in the case that you win the bet, you won't do anything morally disruptive to their minds – wait why is Yukari looking at the side?"

Yukari was feeling a little bit guilty. "Well," She started out, "One of the members of my guild would most likely annoy everyone to death." She admitted, thinking about Sanae, "Can't really do anything about that wild girl."

Mavis laughed. "Don't worry, I'm pretty sure my guild can suffer a mild amount of fawning."

Yukari frowned. "Multiply the amount of love that Juvia have towards Gray, and that is the amount of adoration Sanae have towards Fairy Tail. Also add in Happy's go lucky attitude. That is a recipe of the world's destruction."

Mavis winced. "I…see."

"The main reason why I decided not to settle in Magnolia with you guys, is well, I don't want to start the nuclear apocalypse anytime soon, despite me being bored often." Yukari stated, "But, I do want to get a prize for Sanae. She was so excited to win the Grand Magic Games you see, and all she wanted to do was meet Fairy Tail."

"Alright." Mavis nodded, "The bet is on."

"Well, it's forty minutes to midnight." Yukari said, "Laxus, if I were you I would run back to the inn right now."

Laxus cursed, and bolted for the inn in which his team was already gathered. To make sure that Laxus arrived on the scene on time, Yukari manipulated the boundary of being late and not being late, and Laxus was in no longer danger of being late.

"Makarov." Yukari turned to the current guildmaster of Fairy Tail, "Mavis." She than turned to the First Guild master, "May the best team win this competition."

With that, Yukari opened a gap behind her and fell into the void that she calls home.

* * *

"Carla, looked at that!" Wendy said, looking at the royal capital, "Wow!"

Carla smiled. "This says it's the flower light palace, Mercunus. I wonder what the king looks like. Dos he have a mustache?"

On a balcony, Oba snickered as he saw his targets.

* * *

"Where is Wendy!" Natsu shouted, "Without her we can't get into the competition!"

The stairs into the labyrinth was there, but they simply can't go without Wendy! The rules stated that the whole team must reach the exit, otherwise they will not have the ability to participate in the Grand Magic Games.

"Don't tell me!" Erza said, taking out the two potions that Sanae had given her, "Did, did Sanae ambush her and stopped our team from participating?!"

The rest of the team gasped. She, a person who betrays people's trust? That woman who had welcomed them to Croscus?

"Sanae-chan would feel very sad when you heard that accusation." Someone said as she floated inside. She was a little girl with a farming attire and a hat with two eyes, "She had predicted that Wendy would be hurt right before the event started, and thus sent me with a message. Go with Elfman, she said, Wendy will become a reserve member."

"Reserve member?" Gray asked, "Oh, I see. But, why didn't you-"

"Prophecies are very tricky." The girl replied, "Sanae can't interfere with them without changing the fate of the world, but she can handle the aftermaths. Don't worry, a residential doctor will make sure that she gets the treatment appropriate treatment once Kanako-sama find Wendy-san. The potions that you received from Sanae was just a precaution in which Wendy was discovered pretty quickly and she was rushed back her without any treatment whatsoever."

"You-" Natsu said, obviously very pissed that Wendy was hurt while Eastern Fantasies stood by, "YOU-"

"Tick tock the labyrinth entrance is closing." The floating girl pointed at the stairs, "You might want to hurry, otherwise your participation is going to be null. See ya!"

With that, the girl descended into the city, leaving the Fariy Tail Team very confused. "Okay, we have to go!" Elfman said, taking Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Lucy into his arms, "A real man will participate in the contest!"

"I'm going to murder Eastern Fantasies if they get into the competition." Natsu said, fire in his eyes, "Why they-"

"I don't think they meant any harm to any of our members." Lucy said, "I mean, they did give some potions to us to use."

"True." Gray replied, "They even sent someone to convey the message to us about Wendy's injuries. If they truly wanted to remain a bystander, they wouldn't have informed us at all and wouldn't have given us the potions."

"Yeah," Erza agreed, "Sanae seemed too much of a fan girl to act against Fairy Tail in such a sneaky way."

* * *

Tenshi realized she may have fucked up when Hisou stabbed the ground and the whole labyrinth started shaking.

Whoops.

At least the aftermath will be interesting. At the very least.

How did that happen? Well….

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _F_ _ive minutes prior_

"So, this is the magic labyrinth, huh?" Sanae said, excited. "All we have to do is beat people up!"

"Sounds fine for me!" Tenshi pulled out Hisou and spotted a poor, unsuspecting guild wandering the maze. "Found one."

"Found another!" Marisa said, "This is going to be easy, da ze!"

It was at that moment in which Reimu's common sense saved the day. "Guys." Reimu said, grabbing Tenshi's and Marisa's collar, "We have to get to the exit of the maze, not beat people up. Seriously, where did you get that idea from, Sanae?"

Sanae tilted her head. "I got that idea from the anime." She said, "In order to win we have to make a map, and we can use the map's data to get to the exit."

Reimu pointed to the sky. "We can fly." Reimu stated the obvious, the obvious that Sanae never realized, "We can just fly to the damn exit."

Tenshi…felt like an idiot alongside with Sanae. "Oh." Sanae said, downcast, "Right. We can fly to the exit. Completely forgot about that."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Marisa said, jumping off the ledge and riding her broom, let's find that exit!"

.

.

.

When they finally found the exit, they found Sabertooth there, just about to reach the finish line.

"We get first place!" Sting crowed as he stepped over the finish line, but that never happened. An invisible barrier blocked his way, and the whole of Sabertooth witnessed Team Eastern Fantasies flying straight at them.

"Gah!" Rogue said, "It's the green-haired devil!"

"Who're you calling a devil!" Sanae shouted, and a lightning bolt barely grazed by her.

"Missed." Orga said, "But you can't avoid all these shots!"

It was true. Right now Team Eastern Fantasies were at a disadvantage, for there were no Danmaku rules and Orga's lightning proved too strong of an Anti Air defense. However…

"Easy graze." Marisa yawned as a lightning bolt sailed right by her ear, "Your shots are too predictable."

"Shut, shut up!" Orga shouted, increasing the frequency of the lightning bolts without any avail of shooting any of them down.

"I got them!" Tenshi roared as she flew past the rest of the team. Orga tried to shoot a lightning bolt straight at Tenshi, but Tenshi simply shrugged the bolt that would have incapitated any ordinary human and slam her sword hard against Orga.

Orga wasn't an idiot, as Tenshi realized a split second too late, and had dived to the side resulting Hisou to sink into the stone block. And than, the Labyrinth started shaking.

It was later when Tenshi realized what happened. The Sword of Hisou has the ability to create Earthquakes whenever it touches a surface. However, a surface does not necessary mean all the time the planet's surface; that's why Hisou is such a lethal weapon against the opponent. The moment it defined the opponent's weapon or body as a surface, Hisou caused vibrations that unsettles them.

So, how does this play a factor in destroying the Labyrinth?

The Labyrinth was a series of interlocked paths that eventually leads to the exit. No where on the map was there a part in which it never connects to the finish line. Thus, the whole Labyrinth can be considered as one surface, a rather delicate surface that is connected to each other with delicate magic.

And Hisou, which creates earthquakes whenever it hits a surface, hit the Labyrinth's surface.

Didn't take a genius to see what's going to happen next.

.

.

.

Luckily, she didn't destroy the whole labyrinth.

Unfortunately, it was no longer called a labyrinth. Not unless a single floating block held up by Reimu, Tenshi, and Sanae could be called a labyrinth, which, coincidentally, was the finish line block.

There were eight teams hanging for dear life on that single piece of block. Team Sabertooth, Team Raven Tail, Team Lamia Scale, Team Mermaid Heel, Team Blue Pegasus, Team Quatro Cerberus, Team Fairy Tail A, and Team Fairy Tail B.

The rest of teams, well. Luckily Yukari realized what had happened and rescued every single one of the falling teams so that none of them sustained permanent injuries.

There was no bickering, no pushing on that small patch of land, for there was not enough space to swing a stink worm. Which means, virtually no space at all.

There was no room on the block, so both Marisa and Koishi elected to stay floating in the air while Reimu, Sanae, and Tenshi slowly guided the block back to the ground.

"It's all your fault, Tenshi." Sanae remarked as they were about to touch the ground.

"Hey, I didn't know that would happen." Tenshi crossly replied, "Alright, stand clear everybody on the ground. We're going to drop it!"

The gathered public quickly dispersed as Reimu and Sanae got clear of the piece of rock. Tenshi for the moment, held it for another second to let the gathered audience flee, and slammed the rock hard onto the ground, making all the Teams on top of the rock to momentarily jumped in the air and back down.

All the dragon slayers touched the ground, said their prayers saved for Wendy, who wasn't really affected all by the air trip.

"What had happened here?!" A regiment of soldiers from the Magic Council marched straight in the landing zone, "Who destroyed the Labyrinth?!" A man with tied black hair, glasses, and lavender eyes wearing a fancy white robe was in the lead.

It wasn't time for her to goof around now.

"It was me." Tenshi said, putting her hand on her head, "I'm sorry, I accidentally caused an earthquake."

"Accidentally?" The man shouted, "You accidentally created an earthquake?"

Tenshi nodded. "See?" Tenshi pulled out Hisou causing everyone tense, "Hisou here can cause earthquakes."

And with that, she plunged the sword into the ground.

Instantly, the ground shook and stone pillars started appearing all around them. Everyone save for the Gensokyo residents looked at Tenshi, ready for what comes next.

What came next was the Earthquake to reside and the earth pillars to disappear when Tenshi pulled the sword out of the ground.

"I can control the severity of the Earthquakes." Tenshi started, "However, once it touches the ground it will cause an earthquake, no matter what happens. I did try to limit how much of an earthquake it was, but, as Sanae pointed out, a small earthquake was enough to destabilize all the magic holding the labyrinth up and thus, wow, that happened."

"Your sword creates earthquakes?" The leader asked, and Tenshi nodded.

"Yes, it's my innate nature to." Tenshi responded, and the leader sighed.

"Well," He stated, "Guess it was the Capital's fault for organizing such a dangerous situation. That begs to question, how did everyone survive?"

"It would due to my intervention." Yukari appeared from the gap, shocking the soldiers and the rival teams for her sudden appearance, "Honestly, Tenshi, I never thought that you would destroy the labyrinth in one go. That nearly killed me, laughing wise."

Tenshi sheathed her sword and scratched the back of her head. "Yeah," she grinned sheepishingly, "Back than, I was intent in fighting Team Sabertooth that the thought never occurred to me that I could create Earthquakes in the air."

"Alright." Yukari said, turning to the leader, "Lahar, I believe that the eight teams that remained standing on this block of stone and Team Eastern Fantasies, who carried the stone down back to safety, should be qualified in the Grand Magic Games. What do you say?"

"Team Eastern Fantasies should be banned." A large man appeared from the audience, his shoulder bearing the Sabertooth mark, "A person who can't handle her own strength is signs that she is not a professional mage."

"Oh?" Tenshi smiled sweetly as she unsheathed Hisou, "You're insulting me?"

"The master of Sabertooth brought up a good point." Lahar surprisingly agreed with the big man, "Team Eastern Fantasies wasn't on the rock and thus-"

Reimu snapped her fingers and everyone on the rock suddenly flew off the rock. "There." Reimu muttered, "I could have done that anytime I wanted to, but I was in my nice mood today. You guys should be glad that I didn't want to see you guys fall to your death."

"Not like that's going to happen." Yukari snickered, "As the guild master of Eastern Fantasies, I apologize deeply for the actions of Tenshi Hinanawi. Once the Grand Magic Games are over, I will, levy an appropriate punishment on her."

Tenshi looked at Yukari. "Yeah? What's the punishment going to be?" She asked.

She could take anything. Hell, she fought death once and lived to see another day!

Yukari simply grinned. "You will be doing all the paper work of the council for an entire week." She smiled, and Tenshi's face immediately punged into despair.

"NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Tenshi said, shaking Yukari, "I CAN'T DO ANYTHING BORING OR ELSE I'LL DIE!"

"Don't worry, you won't die." Yukari smiled as she comforted Tenshi, "But seriously. Reimu could have maintained the boundary that stopped everyone from standing on the finish rock but instead she removed it to save as many people as possible from falling."

Lahar sighed. "Well," he said, "The Magic Council always love somebody to do the paperwork-"

"NO, NOT BOREDOM AGAIN!"

"-So we're forgive you this one time. However, you have to give an in depth description to the maximum amount of devastation each one of them could create; we won't change the competition based off that information, but we will install the necessary safety precautions. Is that fine?"

Yukari nodded. "Thank you so much Captain Lahar. May we see each other soon." Yukari said as she fell into one of gaps, leaving behind a sobbing Tenshi.

"Well, that ends the preliminary round, kabo!" Mato, the pumpkin head announcer, stated, "There will be nine rounds advancing into the Grand Magic Games instead of the intended eight. This will be an interesting tournament to behold!"

* * *

 **Author's Notice**

Sorry guys, just got hit by a stomach flu. Will be out. For. A. While.

Will post review section later.

Was laughing with Tenshi's antics.

.

.

.

This is RusselH, signing out!

 **Author's Notice 2**

And I'm back with this Author's Notice! Sorry for the extremely late update, I had a stomach flu and thus could not coherently work on this fanfiction. Now we're getting to the interesting parts of the Fairy Tail arc, the Grand Magic Games! Let's see how Team Eastern Fantasies change the tournament.

And, I'm going to need a Beta reader to fix my grammer and some minor plot holes in story. Please, apply if you want advanced updates and want better quality fanfiction!

Comments to Reviews:

 **amimai002:** Yes, I do know that Touhou does touch on the darker sides of humanity, their fears. But, on the whole I'm trying to keep this story a bit humorous. When it comes to the individual games, you will see in details the backgrounds of these Touhou characters, which are quite sad in itself. Thank you for supporting my series.

 **Game2002:** Right, this is no longer a crack fiction but it was originally based off the concept of one. Long story.

 **Nerdeath:** Hoped that you enjoyed that part of the story. Had me cracking a bit, but I might want to change this scene, for Reimu doesn't really call down for divine intervention much and doing it for the S classed monster was a bit...much.

 **NewbieGoddessofMoriya** : Yes, I have noticed that my grammar is definitely lacking. However, as a general tendency I tend to focus on the quantity of words and constant updates than grammar mistakes. Hoped that you enjoyed more of Sanae in the future.

 **Yoshiki-909:** Thank you for the constant support of this series. Paperwork will become a much prominent part of the story. =)

 **Magic Tome:** Who's Koishi again?

 **Rea -Kirisame:** Thank you for the support, appreciated it.

 **Vanilla:** Lo siento, pero no hablo español. Estoy usando Google Translate, pero por favor póngase en contacto conmigo en inglés en el futuro. Realmente aprecio que te guste mi historia hasta ahora.

 **Guest:** And I'm feeling much better! For that comment, I'm going to try and upload another chapter today! If not, well, I'm going to be gone on a vacation this Thanksgiving, so don't count on an update for the next few days.


	5. Hidden

Chapter 5 Hidden

.

.

I do not own Touhou or Fairy Tail

* * *

"Welcome to the Grand Magic Games Kabo!" Mato said cheerfully in the whole stadium, "Will the participants of the game 'Hidden' come forth?"

From Sabertooth: Rufus Lore.

From Blue Pegasus: Eve Tearm.

From Fairy Tail A: Grey Fullbuster.

From Fairy Tail B: Juvia Lockser.

From Lamia Scales: Lyon Vastia.

From Quatro Cerberus: Jager.

Froom Raven Tail: Nullpudding.

From Mermaid Heel: Beth Vanderwood.

From Eastern Fantasies: Sanae Kochiya.

"Great, that's all the contestants kabo!" Mato said.

* * *

 _Up in the Speaker's booth._

"Today we will announce the judges for the competition. I am your announcer for the Grand Magic Games, Chapati Loli!" Chapati stated. "Right next to me is Yaijima, a former member of the Magic Council, and on my left is Aya Shameimaru, the fastest messenger alive. How do you feel about the Grand Magic Games, Yaijima?"

"Hmmm, this will be an interesting magic games." Yaijima stated, "Never had laughed so hard when the whole Labyrinth collapsed due to a simple mistake made by a musclehead."

Somewhere, in the stands, Tenshi sneezed.

"Yeah, let's not talk about that." Chapati said, "Aya, what do you feel about the games?"

"Well," Aya started, "This is my first time witnessing such a sight, so I'll do my best in commenting on the sides. However, I had learned of some new additions to this Grand Magic Games. No longer will there be a massive Guild's free for all, but finally an organized tournament that makes my reporting side inside quiver! If you look in the aisles, you will now see rabbits carrying food around. Courtesy of the guild Eastern Fantasies, they provide cheap food and drinks to the spectators."

"Aya," Chapati interrupted, "This is not about advertising the Eastern Fantasies. Even though you are part of this guild, you did sign up to say that you're non bias in your judging."

"Oh, sorry." Aya said, bashfully. "I was so excited that I didn't notice me going off topic. Well, I'll be turning the microphone back to Mr. Chapati."

"Oh, okay." Chapati smoothly resumed the flow of the conversation, "Today's guest speaker Jenny Realight. Is there anything for you to say?"

"Other than let the best people win? Nothing much." Jenny quickly responded, and Chapati had the mike once more.

"Alright, today's event is called Hidden. Not a lot of people know the rules of this game, because this is a game that is brand new! The rules are simple.

 _1\. In this game it takes place in a stimulated city filled with clone copies_

 _2\. Mages win 1 point when they attack another competitor._

 _3\. Mages lose 1 point if they are attacked by another competitor or if they attack a clone._

 _4\. 10 seconds after being attacked, the Mage will respawn in a different area of the city._

 _5\. Restarts can happen as many times as necessary until the time limit is reached._

 _6\. The winner is the Mage that has the most points after 30 minutes._

"Is that clear?"

Everyone in the arena nodded as a city formed. "Good, let the Grand Magic Games start!"

Chapati turned off the commenting for the arena itself; now, only the spectators can hear. "So, Yaijima, who do you believe will win this game?"

"The crowd's favorite is Rufus Lore, but I'm keeping a close eye on Gray Fullbuster."

"Jenny, your opinion?" Chapati handed the microphone to Jenny.

"Of course Eve-kun will win." Jenny said confidently, "He's strong."

"And Aya?" Chapati asked.

"Well," Aya looked on the screen, "Sanae is dominating by four points already in the first forty seconds."

"…" All the announcers looked at the score board to see that Aya was wrong.

It was five points.

"Wait, what?"

* * *

Sanae already grabbed the whole idea of the game and quickly made a strategy.

At the beginning, Sanae had the two advantages over everyone in this arena.

One, she can sense the life forms of humans due to her ability of a shine maiden. Not to the extent of Reimu's, but strong enough to sense which one is a clone and which one is flesh and blood.

And two, because of her life experiences in the past.

 _It was cold that day, in which all of her classmates were jeering at her for seeing 'imaginary' gods. She yelled and screamed that she could do so, but no one, no one every listened to her. No one except for the gods themselves._

 _Life was cruel wasn't it? When they mocked her for believing in non existent beings that actually existed and walk on Earth. This, this was the reason why they are disappearing. Because, because none of them had faith, and the Gods lacked reason to exist any longer._

 _She'll, she alone will provide enough faith to support Suwako-sama and Kanoko-sama. Because they, because they stuck by her side whether it was sunny or rainy, hot or cold. No matter where she went, her goddesses followed to protect her, and she, she shall protect them also._

 _But, but she doesn't want her guardians to find out about her lonliness. So, she put on a mask for everyone to see, a mask of bitterness yet sweetness at the same time. Her classmates would make friends with her, but they weren't truly her friends. Only Suwako and Kanoko are the ones that are most important in Sanae's life._

 _For, no human can truly understand the deepness of Sanae's torture; only monsters can._

Sanae opened her eyes and walked towards the next nearest life sign. There was no visible change of expression on her face, just that blank, emotionless face that all the clones exhibited.

Her next target was Nullpudding, who she had already tagged. He was waving his hands all over the place, in an attempt to fend off any Sanae clones nearby.

He had hoped that the actual Sanae would pause before entering the range of his swinging hands, but Sanae just walked into his failing arms and calmly stuck him with a seal.

"Why you bitch-!" Nullpudding cursed as he was teleported elsewhere, and Sanae once again became one with the crowd. After all, this was what she had done in the past, just be a random nobody who have imaginary Gods as friends.

But they weren't imaginary.

* * *

"My god, this, this is no longer a game! It was a one sided massacre!" Chapati said on the sidelines, "Sanae is killing the competition! Aya, do you have anything to say about this match?"

Aya took the microphone and took a deep breath. "Sanae can control wind and lightning." Aya started, "She chose herself for this event, Hidden, originally because she can hide herself inside a hurricane if need be. However, this kind of battlefield worked even better for her, because she had quite a traumatic past."

"Is it okay to share it?" Yajima asked, and Aya chuckled.

"Don't worry, she'll like it if I shared it." Aya said, "With your permission Chapati?"

"Be our guest!" Chapati said, "Oh, Jenny, sorry, but in this case-"

"It's no worry." Jenny waved off the remark, "Aya, tell us her story."

"Well," Aya started thinking, "Mr. Chapati, how many gods do you think are out there?"

"Gods?" Chapati said, "Shouldn't there be less than twenty gods out there?"

Yaijima and Jenny agreed in suite, which made Aya chuckle.

"In the past, more than six thousand gods existed from where we came from, Gensokyo." Aya revealed, making everyone gasped, "Now, just only a few handful existed."

"My god." Chapati said, "What happened?"

"People stopped believing in gods." Aya said, leaning back on her chair as she fanned herself, "Gods exist by feeding off the faith of people, and when that faith disappears, the gods lack reasons to exist any longer and disappears as well."

"So, how does this-" Jenny asked, waving her hand at the scene of Sanae tapping Jager in the back, "Relate to this?"

"Sanae believed in gods." Aya replied, "Two of them were by her sides and protected her against all harm that came to her. Oh, of course they're not here right now in the arena, they're sitting by Yukari over there. If you can peer, there is a purple haired lady with big breasts and a small, loli girl wearing a hat with two eyes. The one with big boobs is called Kanako, and she is the Goddess of Wind. The other one is Suwako, and she is the Goddess of the Earth. Don't upset them, won't ya?

"In the past, Sanae had talked to everyone about her invisible protectors. However, they all insulted her as she grew up, saying that she should stopped believing in imaginary gods and accept reality. None of them exhibited true signs of friendship to Sanae, and her goddesses became worried for her worsening condition.

"Now, Sanae wanted to make her Goddesses happy, so she, she put on a mask of happiness with everyone around her so that her invisible protectors would be happy. Right now, you are seeing that mask that hides all of her emotions from the world.

"Eventually, Sanae and her goddesses moved to Gensokyo where they managed to gain enough believers so that her goddesses could manifest in the real world. When they truly manifested, Sanae had discarded the mask that she had been using and embraced true happiness with them around. If you don't believe in gods before, believe in these Goddesses now for them to keep watching over a little girl who was forsaken by the world."

"Is it fine for Sanae to wear that mask again?" Yaijima asked, and Aya nodded.

"Yeah," Aya said, "She's wearing that for thirty minutes. If she wore it for more than that she will become so emotionless unless she sees her Goddesses again, who are nearby and ready for spiritual support for her."

In the time that Aya explained the story, she had tapped Gray, Juvia, Beth, and Lyon once, Eve and Jager twice, and Nullpudding three times. She was only tagged two times, one by Gray and the other by Lyon, but that was it.

"So, that and her natural abilities of a shrine maiden to detect life presence is what making Sanae win the competition." Aya explained, "So, Sanae has the absolute advantage on such battlefield as this."

"You're, you're right." Chapati remarked, "At this point of the game we would say that Sanae had already won the victory."

"You have forgotten about Rufus." Yaijima said, pointing to the scoreboard. "Just by staying out of the way he's in second place. Oh wait, he just got caught by Sanae. He's still in second place though, and now he is making his move!"

There was a brief lightning bolt in the screen, and Rufu's points dropped by one while Sanae's increased by one. "Didn't I mention that she can control lightning?" Aya laughed.

Jenny sighed. "Looks like Eve will no longer be able to get first place."

Everyone in the booth agreed.

* * *

Rufus was beyond panicking, the first time he had panicked, according to his memories.

Sanae was gunning for him and Nullpudding in general. There was no doubt about that. He had counted that at least twenty times he got tapped, while Nullpudding thirty times. There was no doubt about that.

Sanae…was a complete monster. He couldn't hide in the crowd, for she can simply seek her out. He can't stand at the center, for Sanae has those devilish homing charms. He couldn't even attack her, for his attacks will get redirected straight back at him!

The only good attack that he had in his arsenal was Night of Falling Stars, for he can easily pinpoint targets to use it on. However, that attack was thunder based, the worst choice against Sanae. The rest of his arsenal focused on area of effect moves, and getting Sanae and a bunch of clones at the same time is not a risk that he could afford.

So, he did the only way out of hell.

Targeting everyone else.

Problem. He didn't know the locations of everyone else due to Sanae's interference! His memory can't predict the future if he wasn't given a damn time to think, that bitch!

.

.

.

Wow, that was the first time he used a bad word for the first time for at least five years.

Well, at least he can target Nullpudding and Jaegar normally, who lost it or just camp the spawns where they come out from. May be dirty, but that was the only option he had left in his case.

* * *

Gray and Juvia both had realized that this was no longer a game of getting points to win but more like surviving to the very end. So, like smart people they picked a corner to hide in and prayed to the gods that Sanae didn't find them.

Sure, they got hit by Rufus's lightning a couple of times, and yes, they did get caught by Sanae but on the most part Sanae was avoiding Fairy Tail.

.

.

.

They weren't sure if it was purely by luck or Sanae's love to Fairy Tail. They hoped that it was the later, so the guilds could make an alliance. Eastern Fantasies was not a guild to piss off, especially with Sanae.

* * *

Eve's mind was calculating like crazy. He was extremely bad in hiding, but he had analyzed the situation and found the best method of not losing very embarrassingly.

He attacked.

He had lowered the temperature of the surroundings to such that he could easily discern who is who, except for Lyon, Gray, Juvia, and that insane girl Sanae.

Lyon and Gray are well suited to icy temperatures, Juvia was technically made up of water and thus could not be warmed or cold easily, and Sanae, well Sanae had casted a wind barrier around her that allows her to breath perfectly fine.

However, the rest were not safe from his relentless attacks. Not even Rufus.

That meant that he was much more vulnerable to Sanae as well.

* * *

Lyon cursed. How was Gray ahead of him in terms of points!

He was wandering around the whole crowd, trying to find someone, someone to fight!

The only people that were brave enough to stick their heads out for the open were Eve, Jaegar, and Nullpudding. The rest were just all cowards!

 _Stick_

"SANAE!" Lyon roared as he was being teleported, "STOP ATTACKING ME!"

And there was that girl who just kept on tagging him over and over again!

* * *

Beth…wasn't in the best of moods at the time.

Even when she's in the tunnels, she's not safe from Sanae.

Seriously, she haven't seen Sanae once! And every single time a seal keeps hitting her in the butt when she was digging. Grrrhhhh.

It feels like they're homing seals, because they just kept following her everywhere! Even in the tunnels!

….They were homing seals, weren't they?

.

.

.

Ohhhhhhh. That makes sense, for the past thirty times she gotten hit by them while not knowing how Sanae could see her underground.

.

.

.

Crap. She needed to get out of the ground, right this –

And that was another one.

She'll yell at Sanae when this was over with.

* * *

Jager had lost his temper twenty minutes into the game and started smashing every single Sanae clones without luck. He didn't care about the competition anymore.

* * *

Nullpudding lost his ten minutes into the competition.

* * *

Sanae was….feeling cold. Where, where, where are her goddesses to protect her against the cold?

 _It is Team Eastern Fantasies who won HIdden!_

Where, where are they? Did, did they forsaken her to this, this numbing cold?

She…didn't want to be alone again. Why, why, why? All she wanted, all she wanted, all she wanted was someone to understand her?

No one, no human being can understand her.

Only her goddesses can.

But they forsaken her.

They haven't yet.

But they have.

But they-

They have.

"You're safe now, Sanae." A mature woman said in her hears, "We'll always be here for you."

Sanae closed her eyes and buried her face into the large chest. "Kanako-sama, thank you!" Sanae cried, and both of the hugged each other.

Her goddesses were still there, supporting her every step of the way. She, she can't believed that she lost her faith in the goddesses there .Oh, please forgive her impure soul goddess, she had sinned.

Sanae realized something after planning to make some apologies to her goddess. "Wait, did we win?" Sanae looked around, and Suwako, who was standing right next to Kanako laughed and pointed at the scoreboard.

 _Final Scores_

1\. Sanae Kochiya – Team Eastern Fantasies (+ 63)

2\. Rufus Lore – Team Sabertooth (-2)

3\. Juvia Lockser – Team Fairy Tail B (-8)

4\. Gray Fullbuster - Team Fairy Tail A (-10)

5\. Eve Tearm – Team Blue Pegasus (-11)

6\. Lyon Vasita – Team Lamia Scale (-15)

7\. Beth Vanderwood – Team Mermaid Heel (-17)

8\. Jager – Team Quatro Cerberus (-70)

9\. Nullpudding – Team Raven Tail (-106)

"Jager and Nullpudding just lost it." Kanako observed as Suwako kept on laughing, "They were swinging all over the place, trying to find you. Lost at least twenty points each because of that."

"If this is not what you call utterly destroying the competition, I don't know what you can call it." Suwako coughed up and resumed laughings, leaving Sanae speechless.

She turned and bonked her head in front of the extremely angry competitors. "I'm sorry?" Sanae squeaked, "I didn't mean to dominate this much."

"YOU'RE SORRY!"

All eight original guilds of the Grand Magic Games were united as one, to yell at a cowering girl. When they realized what happened, their dignity was utterly destroyed for the following days to come.

"That's it for hidden!" Mato stated, "Sanae Kochiya had thoroughly crushed the opponents without realizing it, earning ten points for Team Eastern Fantasy kabo. Rufus, Juvia, and Gray were wise enough to stay out of her way, earning eight, six, and five points respectively. The rest weren't so lucky, with Nullpudding and Jager losing their cool at the end and smashing all the clones apart kabo. That was an interesting first round of the Grand Magic Games!"

* * *

"My god." Natsu's jaw dropped to the ground, "I had never seen such….domination!"

"Do we have to fight her?" Lucy asked Erza.

"If we do have to fight Eastern Fantasies," Erza gulped, "I can't fanthom what other monsters they have on the team."

"No sane man can take her on!" Elfman started shaking.

* * *

"Hmmm, that was interesting." Mirajane said, "Laxus, do you think you can beat Sanae?"

Laxus looked at Sanae. "Probably." He replied, "She can only control lightning, not absorb it."

"Oh good." Cana sighed, "She'll be a downright monster if she could do so."

"Monster or not, she's still human and I can beat her up if need be." Gajeel muttered.

 _She's a monster._ Jellal thought behind her mask. _But she's not the monster we're looking for. Maybe she'll help us after the Magic Grand Games; after all, I would hate being on her bad side._

* * *

"Are you kidding me?" Orga said, "Rufus just got demolished!"

"I think we should stay clear of her for the time being." Yukino muttered.

Sting and Rogue nodded simultaneously, making silent vows never to make Sanae pissed.

And buy her an apology present at the same time.

* * *

Jura smiled. Out of all the competitors here, his powers were a direct counter against Sanae. So, he didn't worry much.

The rest of Lamia scales didn't panic also, because Jura can negate Sanae's lightning powers.

* * *

"Kagura," Milliana looked at her friend, "Do you think, do you think we can beat Eastern Fantasies?"

Kagura said nothing, observing Sanae frantically apologizing to her enraged rivals. "Maybe." Kagura said.

* * *

Alexi remained emotionless as he coldly analyzed Sanae. Interesting. Maybe he should find the secret of Eastern Fantasies rather than from Fairy Tail, for Eastern Fantasies seemed superior in terms of power.

* * *

"That girl," Bacchus said after witnessing the game, "Was wild!"

"Four!" The rest of the guild yelled out loud.

* * *

"Such rose has such strong power." Ichiya said, posing, "But, she is still a flower on the inside. Delicate and beautiful."

"Rose indeed, sensei." The rest of Blue Pegasus said in harmony.

* * *

"Um," Sanae finished apologizing to the competitors, "I'll tone down my powers next time! I won't do such reckless behavior anymore."

The participants in Hidden started muttering as they left the stage, leaving a still laughing Suwako and a sighing Kanako.

"Well," the purple haired goddess said, "Shall we leave?"

"Yes!" Sanae grinned, and Kanako simply smiled.

 _Seems that Sanae had made some good memories here._ Kanako thought, _a frown doesn't fit on Sanae's face after all._

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Rushed chapter, will be leaving for break after this. Hope you enjoy.

.

.

.

This is RusselH, signing out!


	6. The Greatest Reporter Alive

Chapter 6 Aya, the Greatest Reporter Alive!

.

.

.

I do not own Touhou or Fairy Tail

* * *

"Next up is the tournament kabo!" Mato said, "Due to there being nine teams competing, we had decided to give a handicap to Team Eastern Fantasies!"

Yukari smiled as she saw the scene.

Previously, she made some negotiations with the Magic Council the previous day regarding the punishment regarding Tenshi and her reckless actions, and during those negotiations Lahar muttered something about nine teams causing a massive problem with the tournament organization.

So, Yukari decided to have a little bit of fun.

.

"The handicap in this case is that Team Eastern Fantasies have to participate in two rounds kabo!" Mato announced, "And Team Eastern Fantasy will get the lower points of these two matches at the end of the day. The first round with Eastern Fantasies involves a member from the team, but the second is from non-participating guild members! So, essentially to get ten points Team Eastern Fantasy would require two wins, and to get zero points Team Eastern Fantasy has to lose only once kabo. Understood? Here's who is facing who on Day 1 of the competition, kabo!"

1\. Lucy Hearfilia vs. Flare Corona

2\. Ren Akatsuki vs Sanae Kochiya

3\. Warcry vs Orga Nanagear

4\. Arana Webb vs Kaguya Horaisan

5\. Mystogan vs Jura Neekas

* * *

"I'm screwed." Ren stated upon hearing match up.

"You're only screwed when you think you are defeated." Ichiya stated, "Or unless you are facing an entity greater than yourself."

"DOESN'T THAT MEAN THE SAME THING!" Ren shouted out loud.

* * *

"Well, this is the first match of the whole Grand Magic Games!" Chapati said, looking at the rest of his guest commenters, "On the east side is Lucy Heartfilia, and on the west is Flare Corona. Who do you think is going to win this game?"

"Hmmm," Yaijima looked at the scene, "Lucy is a very powerful celestial wizard, so I believed that she will eventually come on top at the end."

"Lucy as well." Jenny responded, "But we do not know how strong her foe is. Will it be Lucy or the underdog who wins?"

"I don't know." Aya responded, "But the battle already had begun!"

Aya was scanning the whole place, looking for the signs of cheating that Sanae had warned her just a few minutes ago.

.

.

 _Few Minutes Ago_

 _"Eh? Flare is going to cheat?" Aya asked in conformation, and Sanae nodded._

 _"Yes." Sanae replied, "Don't make it obvious that I told you this information."_

 _Aya nodded. This will be so interesting! So much things that Aya can put into her newspapear as gossip. She can already see the headlines; Raven Tail is a Cheater and a Noob. Oh, this was going to be glorious!_

 _"Do you know how Flare is cheating?" Aya asked, and Sanae nodded._

 _"Take a picture of Asuka when it seems that Lucy is not retaliating back at all." Sanae said, "Oh, Asuka is the little kid from Fairy Tail. Daughter of essentially two cowboys. You'll see that she is wearing a cowboy hat also. If you see a red hair strand sticking out of the ground, that means that Flare's cheating."_

 _"Oh, okay." Aya said, taking out her camera, "I will take a picture if I see it."_

.

.

It was at that moment in which Lucy gave up entirely. "Oh, it looks like Lucy has…given up?" Chapati stated, "Previously she was winning by a big margin, but now Lucy has entirely given up! What could have happened?"

 _Sanae, I hope that your words are true._ Aya took a deep breath.

Aya…was the fastest in the world. She had once tested how fast she could fly, and she can fly around the moon in two minutes, easily beating Remilia's record of speed.

So, the commenters never noticed that Aya had left her seat, appeared in the Fairy Tail stand, took a picture of the little girl with a cowboy hat, and reappeared right in the spectator seat.

"Aya, what are you doing?" Jenny was the first one to realize that Aya wasn't paying attention to the battle but rather the camera.

"Um," Aya looked at the Camera screen, "There! There it is! I knew it, my eyesight hasn't gone bad yet!" Aya shouted, "Hey, guys, look at this!"

"What are you doing!" Chapati said as Aya turned the Camera face to him, "What is this device?"

"This my friend," Aya smiled, "Is an extremely useful device called a camera. It takes photos, which are essentially a painting of the scene in exact detail instantly."

"Wow." Chapati said, "This seems to be very useful!"

"Yes it is." Aya said absentmindly, "Sorry, but one of my friends at the Guild had told me a sneaking suspicion about possible cheating in the match. She wishes to stay anonymous, but, she did warn me about a tactic that Flare likes to use. And, she told me who she suspected may be targeted."

"Oh?" Yaijima turned his attention from the match, where Flare was still talking to Lucy, her hair still in the ground. "What do you mean?"

"Um," Aya said, fiddling around with several buttons with the camera, "I want, no I don't want it digital. I want it in a photo format like this!"

Aya than pressed more buttons, and a very clear picture rolled out of the camera. Aya took out a pencil and circle the hair strand that was sticking out of the ground, and gave it to Chapati.

"I believe, my friend is right?" Aya said, and all three of the spectators looked at the picture.

There was the smiling Asuka, watching the game from the Fairy Tail stands, and there was a red hair strand right next to her, pointing towards the little girl's neck.

The reactions were immediate.

"The match is over!" Chapati yelled into his microphone, "I repeat, the match is over!"

"Never in my life since I have seen this kind of blatant cheating." Yaijima growled, "She will not escape punishment."

"This isn't what the Grand Magic Games is all about." Jenny shouted, "Flare is definitely disqualified!"

Aya just watched the resounding confusion continued while she started dreaming what her next article should be about. Genius reporter catching Elusive criminal, hmmm, that sounds like a nice tittle.

* * *

Lucy was slammed down on the ground, hard. "What?" Lucy said as the hair around her became undone, "What the hell?"

"You told them, you little bitch." Flare growled, "Now Asuka – ahhhhhh!"

Lucy turned to look at the Fairy Tail stand, only to see next to Asuka a young girl with horns on her head. In her right hand was the strand that had threatened to kill Asuka, and in her left hand a little wine bottle.

Oh, that horned girl must have pulled Flare's hair, thus this reaction.

"Yukari asked me to do this." Asuka's savior stated, startling all the Fairy Tail members right next to her. Did they not realize that she was there? "I'm getting tired."

The girl than yawned and stretched her arms, stretching Flare's hair as well and eliciting more cries of pain.

"Let go let go let go!" Flare shouted, pulling her hair out of the ground, "Let go already!"

"Nah." The girl shouted back, "I'm not going to let go. Because I don't want to."

"Grr, than I'll retract it myself!" Flare shouted, and she tried to retract the length of her hair. Instead of the hair slipping from the horned girl's grasp, Flare's head was slammed into the ground. "What? Why aren't you letting go?"

The little girl dropped her wine bottle and grabbed the hair strand with two hands. "Oh?" The horned girl said and snuked, "This is actually quite hard! But know this, I always win in a tug of war!"

The girl gave a hard yank, actually making Flare go straight into the ground, head first. "Come on, come on wherever you are." The girl sang as she continued yanking on that hair strand.

However, that hair soon broke under the amount of stress that the horned girl was exerting, and Flare managed to stand up from the little crater was made. "You little-" Flare said, before she was surrounded by Rune Knights, who promptly locked her hands with anti-magic cuffs.

"Lucy, am I right?" The captain of the little squad said, "We really appreciate if you let us know that this was a hostage situation, rather than you suffering due to Flare."

"Oh, thanks?" Lucy said as she stood up, "Who was my savior?"

The captain's face stiffened. "Well," the captain looked at the short little girl offering Cana wine, and both of them getting pretty drunk quickly, "We were mobilized by the frantic shouting of the announcers and by the Guild Master of Eastern Fantasies. Seriously, she's so creepy at times."

Lucy looked over to the Eastern Fantasies side to see that the guildmaster had a fan covering her mouth. Probably trying to conceal her humor despite the situation.

"I'm guessing that's another debt to Eastern Fantasies." Lucy muttered, "So, what happened to the match?"

"Flare is under arrest and the judges at the top are decided her punishment." The captain informed Lucy, "You are the winner of this match though."

The captain than turned his back to Lucy and started shouting orders to his soldiers who were still loitering in the arena, yelling at them to get back to their positions.

Since the captain seemed occupied, Louise took advantage of the moment to walk back to the Fairy Tail section, thinking deeply about what happened.

* * *

"So what do you propose the punishment should be?" Chapati said, "I personally vote for disqualification."

"Me too." Jenny stated.

"I would be rather harsh and disqualify the whole team." Yaijima stated, "But, at the very least, disqualification of Flare. How about you, Aya?"

Aya nodded. "I also vote-"

"Do wait a second." A familiar voice was heard, a voice that made everyone in Gensokyo dread at what will happen afterwards, "I don't think that Flare should be disqualified from the tournament…yet."

"Yukari-no, I mean guildmaster!" Aya stiffened as Yukari grabbed Aya's shoulder, "What brings you here today?"

Aya turned around to see a grinning Yukari. Oh dear, that can't be good in any shape, way or form in this serious situation. "Well," Yukari said, "There was actually no rule in the Grand Magic Games that states that threatening non-involved participants was a no-no. So, technically her move was legal in regards of the games."

"Are we saying that we should let a person go, even after she threatened to kill a little girl?" Jenny remarked coldly, and Chapati and Yajima agreed as well.

"No, even I want to hand her punishment myself." Yukari smiled, "But, let's punish her in a different sense. Rather, in the legal sense."

Aya was the first one to catch on. "Oh," Aya said, "Punish her like if she had done this in the city?"

"Smart girl." Yukari praised Aya, "Now, here is what I propose to do. First, we do not want this ever happening again in the Grand Magic Games. So, make a rule that physically threatening to kill non-involved bystanders would result in immediate disqualification from the tournament. Two, I do believe that the ordinary punishment that Flare would have received normally is time in jail. However, she is still classified as a participant in the Grand Magic Games, so we have to make postpone this for some time. Is that fine?"

Yajima grunted. "That's a pretty severe punishment." He said, "Which is fine with me. Add in that she is no longer able to participate in the tournament parts of the game, and that if she tries and pull this stunt off again, her whole team will be disqualified, I will be satisfied."

Chapati nodded. "Threatening innocent bystanders goes against the spirit of the games. However, if we disqualify Flare right now Team Raven Tail will be short by one person. We can't have that happen, so your compromise works fine."

Jenny didn't say anything, but nodded to Yukari, giving her consent.

"Well," Aya said, "You're the guild master who knows a lot more things than I do. I'll publish this decision in my newspaper and make sure that Flare doesn't try and worm her way out of her punishment."

"Good. Than, get ready for the next match." Yukari smiled, falling backwards into the void, "Do be bias against Sanae in the next match, give her a challenge."

"…Aya, your guild master is pretty, um," Jenny remarked, but than stalled at choosing the right choice of word.

"Eccentric?" Aya filled in the phrase, and Jenny nodded. "Oh, you haven't seen anything yet. You'll come to regret meeting her in the first place, she'll give you headaches for weeks to come."

* * *

 **Author's Notice**

Hello, this is RusselH coming back from Thanksgiving Break! I'm back! And I'm running into quite some barriers in writing. I'm currently trying my best to transition to day 2 of the Grand Magic Games, but yeah. Running into several problems.

I realized that having nine teams in this tournament is going to cause extreme problems, so I decided, hey, why not include some characters that are not on Team Eastern Fantasies? I have a general ideas about who is going to be the guest participant, so, put forth the ideas in the review!

Please limit the ideas to Touhou characters against Quatro Cerebus and Lamia Scales.

Alright, reviews.

 **tsun** : Thank you for the support. The break that I had stated was Thanksgiving Break, so sorry for the confusion. I'm going to keep on writing on! Also, thank you for reading my other stories and reviewing. I really appreciate the reviews.

 **Yoshiki-909** : Thank you for your continued support. Yeah, when it comes to fighting beings who control concepts themselves, well no one really stands a chance against them. Sanae has comparable power to Reimu, but weaker due so several reasons. One, her ability to create miracles allow her to change the tide of the battle if there is a chance to but Reimu can simply break the rules of reality by floating above the realm of reality, thus changing the tide of the battle even if there was no chance of changing it. Two, Reimu has much more experience than Sanae in terms of Shrine Maiden abilities, thus her ability as a shrine maiden and her ability to create barriers are on par of Sanae's ability to control the powers of gods themselves. And three, Reimu can call down multiple gods down, but Sanae only relies on summoning Suwako and Kanoko. Despite all these differences, it was shown that Sanae could barely match Reimu in a proper Danmaku fight, in, a sense, makes her a powerful character in that itself. Only two others could truly defeat Reimu in a fight, and saying that Sanae could cause Reimu some troubles speak lengths about her abilities. And yes, Sanae is such a good girl, devoting her whole body and spirit in providing faith to a nonexistent god. Almost as sad as Mokou's story. And, who's Koishi again?

.

.

.

Leave a review if you wish for better plotline!

This is RusselH, singing out!


	7. Total Intimidation

Chapter 7 Total Intimidation

.

.

I do not own Touhou or Fairy Tail

* * *

"Alright." Sanae said as she walked onto the battlefield, "Ren, let's get this battle started!"

"I resign." Ren just simply said, making Sanae faceplant.

"Wait what?" Sanae asked, and Ren shrugged his shoulders.

"I rather conserve my strength for the next tasks rather than expanding it all here." Ren explained, "My abilities are air based, but as I can discerned you hold the absolute advantage in that field.

"…Fine." Sanae pouted, "Some resistance maybe? I don't want to win an empty victory."

"I'm sorry, my fine lady, but I rather be embarrassed by not fighting rather than you completely beating me like there is no tomorrow. Also, I would like to keep my strength for a later battle in this competition. So yeah, sorry for not meeting your expectations, but I declare defeat."

* * *

"It seems that Ren from Blue Pegasus has resigned from the match already." Chapati commented from the booth, "That…was a bit anti-dramatic."

"Well, it was smart on Ren's move." Jenny defended the actions of her teammate, "He will be able to conserve energy to win the tournament later on."

"True." Aya admitted, "From what I had heard about Ren's abilities, his masteries of them pales in comparison of Sanae, who learned magic at a very young age and practiced it day and night whenever she has a chance."

"So," Chapati took over, "The next match involving Eastern Fantasies will determine how many points that guild will gain. Also, as a reconciliatory for facing against Eastern Fantasies, Blue Pegasus automatically gains five points!"

"Hmmm?" Yaijima looked at Chapati, "So, it doesn't matter if one lose or win against Eastern Fantasies, but they automatically receive five points?"

"I'm fine with that." Jenny smiled.

"Yes." Chapati stated, "Team Eastern Fantasies will be facing against all eight teams in this tournament, and each team will at least get five points. This will give a massive disadvantage to Eastern Fantasies, but, umm, how should I say this?"

Yaijima answered for Chapati. "Quote on quote of the guild master of the Eastern Fantasies, it wouldn't be funny to have Eastern Fantasies just one sidely dominate the whole competition. So, yeah, I don't know how she managed to persuade the game officials to accept this, but I'm pretty sure that this is Eastern Fantasies's downfall at the very end."

"I wouldn't think so. Even if everyone had their hands and legs tied up, they will beat up the competition well!" Yukari shouted very loudly, causing Eastern Fantasies to laugh and some members from the spectators too, and Aya sighed.

"Do you understand what I mean by Yukari's eccentricity?" Aya stated, and the rest of the commentators nodded as well.

* * *

The next match, Warcry vs. Orga, wasn't a match at all. Warcry didn't stand a chance against Orga, being taken down in one shot.

However, Aya wasn't so sure that the match following that would be that simple.

Why?

It's because it's the fucking Lunatic Princess is facing against a human mage. She didn't get that name for being very nice to her opponents; no, it's because the amount of times that she ripped Mokou's head cleaned off and laughing in that process as gore covered her.

And it didn't help that she kept on laughing even when Mokou rips off Kaguya's head in return.

 _She's a lunatic. A bloody lunatic who once thought it was a bright idea to go to the beach in the middle of winter!_

If Aya was gambling, she bet that there will be a zero percent chance for Arianna to defeat her, another one percent chance for Arana to make the match a draw if she taunts Kaguya or befriend her, and about a forty nine percent chance that Kaguya will simply break Arana's mental fortitude and turn her insane.

And the last fifty percent chance will be Kaguya intimidating Arana into submission.

"So," Chapati started, "Aya, how high would you rank your guild mate's power? On a scale of one to a hundred, with one being just an ordinary person and a hundred being Sanae?"

Aya ticked her tongue. "Honestly," Aya admitted, "She'll be on two hundred than. Kaguya, oh Kaguya, is much more lethal than anyone in the guild except for the guild master herself. I'm sorry for Arana, but Kaguya will win."

She had met Kaguya before, in the Bamboo Forest of the Lost. She and Mokou scares the hell out of Aya. Two immortals, killing each other and treating it like it's nothing? It's enough to scare any newspaper reporter away from the scene, including the most amazing Aya.

"Do you know what Kaguya's ability is?" Jenny asked, and Aya shuddered.

"Her ability," Aya spoke in a low tone, "Is to completely mess up with the minds of everyone in the field. If I try explaining it, everyone will die from overthinking in the brain. Just, don't ask and rather watch."

"It's not nice to question others about their abilities." Yaijima stated, "Jenny, you may use that information to benefit your own guild."

"Alright." Jenny pouted on the sidelines, "Besides, it looks like Kaguya and Arana are already prepping to fight each other."

"Okay, kabo." Mato said inside the middle of the ring, "The match is starting in three. Two. One."

Aya closed her eyes, knowing what Kaguya was about to do.

"Go!" Mato shouted, and the whole surroundings turned pitch black.

* * *

"What, what the hell is going on!" Arana shouted frantically inside the arena, "Why is so dark?'

"Welcome," a light appeared right next to her, a floating, pink light that illuminated the whole arena and a grinning Kaguya, "To the Imperishable night."

Than another light appeared. Than another. Than two more. Than three more. A countless number of balls of light appeared everywhere inside the arena, causing Arana to panic a little bit more.

"Back at home," Kaguya smiled, "I'm called the Lunatic Princess. Guess how I got that name? Well, you'll see right now. Better dodge the lights. They move you know. Actually, don't dodge them at all."

Oh. So, the balls of light can move. And are not illusions at all. Crap.

And judging by the intense heat that each one of them was giving off, they could melt spider webs. Thus, her ability was absolutely useless here.

"I resign." Arana said with a defeated voice, knowing that she can't win against a member from Eastern Fantasies.

.

.

.

"Oi that's way too fast to give up!" Kaguya tsukoimed, and the night ended.

* * *

Kaguya…was as miffed as Sanae was as she retreated back the spectator seat as they watched Jellal getting beaten up by Jura.

Both Kaguya and Sanae sat together on the lone bench, where the rest of the guild had given them a wide berth for them to share their miseries with each other.

Not even Hina herself now can suck away the amount of despair hanging all around them. It was…too…pitiful.

"I'm too strong." Sanae muttered.

"I'm too much of a badass." Kaguya responded in kind, and they both sighed.

God damn it, they wanted a good fight! Or a bad fight, but a fight netherless!

Yukari died laughing at Sanae's and Kaguya's expressions.

"Alright," Chaapti stated after Jellal was defeated, "We have the total points tallied up on which team is in the lead."

"Yeah," Yaijima stated, "I thought Fariy Tail was going to be in the lead, but no, it was Eastern Fantasies."

"Here are the results." Chapati resumed, "The team in the lead is….Eastern Fantasies with twenty points, having won Hidden and two matches in a row! Following Eastern Fantasies close behind is Team Sabertooth, with eighteen points. In third place is Fairy Tail Team A with sixteen points. Afterwards is Team Lamia Scales, with fourteen points. In fifth place is Blue Pegasus with ten points, and in tie for both sixth and seventh places are Fairy Tail Team B and Mermaid Heel, both of them having seven points. Finally, in eight place is Team Quatro Cerebus with just one point, and Raven Tail came last, having no luck in either battles. However, these results may change the very next day, so keep on watching the Grand Magic Games to see who is the victor!

* * *

 **Author's Notice**

Sorry for the long delay, I was working on creating a long chapter story instead of my normal 1000 to 2000 word story. It is a Puella Magi Madoka Magica and Highschool DxD fanfiction crossover called Chess and Gems, please support me in that new story as well!

I had a long day, so I'm not going to do any reviews. Maybe later.

This is RusselH, signing out!


	8. End of Day 1

Chapter 8 After Day 1

.

.

.

I do not own Touhou or Fairy Tail

* * *

"Kanoko-sama, did you find Wendy where I told you?" Sanae asked as she retired in her room that Eastern Fantasies rented with just Reimu and Marisa.

Suika was dead drunk at a bar that the Coliseum had provided for all the heavy drinkers. Sanae…didn't want to know what chaos was being caused over there.

Especially when the bar keeper was thrown out of the drinking room, and several smashing noises were heard.

Yeah, no. Yukari will deal with it when the time comes.

Tenshi was in a training room that she had found after exploring the depths of the Colieseum. As Sanae saw as she walked by, Tenshi was practicing her sword fighting skills (of course not using Hisou) and honing them for the upcoming battles that may come or not tomorrow.

But, in plainer words. She was bored. And was fighting against a dummy to keep her un-bored.

So, that's Reimu, Marisa, Suika, and Tenshi accounted for. Who was the fifth member-

Oh yeah, Koeshi. Whoops, forgot that she was on the team. She's going to play a valuable role on the fourth day, if played right.

And the fact that….

What was she talking about again?

Meh, nothing important. Normally, only people from the team participating and the guildmasters were allowed into the rooms of the participants, but it's Suwako and Kanako-sama. They're goddesses; she doubted that anyone could stop them.

"Well," Kanoko looked at Sanae, "You did say that she was somewhere around the Flower Light Palace. Problem is, it's like asking me to find a needle in a haystack, because the number of locations in which she can be in visible viewing distance of the palace is quite large. You're lucky that I'm the goddess of the wind, for I managed to get a pin point on her general location due to the unnatural amount of wind rushing there as Wendy's injuries got worse and worse."

Sanae winced. It was kind of a last minute thought on Sanae's part when she realized that giving Fairy Tail the potions may have made the guild to think that it was her who attacked Wendy. So, she sent Suwako to find Fariy Tail Team A to resolve the misunderstanding while Kanoko and Team Eintei searched the capital for Wendy.

Problem was that Sanae didn't really give Kanoko a really good picture to find where Wendy was, so…

"You're so lucky that I found her before Tenshi collapsed the whole damn labyrinth on Croscus!" Kanoko scolded Sanae, "Otherwise, the only way that Wendy could have survived was for Yukari's intervnetions!"

"I'm sorry." Sanae wailed, "I didn't mean to!"

Kanoko sighed. "Well, no harm is meant at all." She said, "It can be stated that it was Tenshi's fault for destroying the labyrinth. Seriously, what kind of idiot can do that?"

* * *

Tenshi sneezed. Seriously, she may be coming down with a cold. Maybe Eirin can check her after the tournament is over?

* * *

"Yeah." Sanae said, a bit dejected, "Did Suwako cleared up the negotiations with Fairy Tail Team A?"

"With the actual team?" Suwako looked at Sanae, the eyes on the hat blinking, "No. Not really. They seemed extremely pissed at you."

Sanae cringed. Not her idols…

"And than I happened upon Fairy Tail's Guild Master and told him the whole situation. He seemed pretty understanding of the situation, ever since that little girl on the side told him to forgive and forget. On the way down to this room I took a slight peak at the room of Fairy Tail Team A, and looks like the old man was conveying the whole situation."

"Yeah." Sanae nodded, and looked down at her knees. "When do you think that my competitors accept me?"

"Who needs acceptance when you are powerful?" Marsia called out lying down on her bed, reading some kind of magical book. "Just blow the whole audience away with your power, and bath in the awe of the audience."

"I can see where Sanae is coming from." Reimu said. She was sitting on the bed, her legs in a crissed crossed position. It seemed that Reimu was meditating, meditating for what Sanae would never know, but it seemed important. "If I were in her case, I would have toned down my powers and waited for a more opportune time to shine."

"Yeah. Should have thought about that." Sanae looked even more dejectedly, "just, give me some time won't you?'

"Holler if you some cheering up after you depression is over." Suwako said, and the Goddesses walked out the room.

"It wasn't your fault though that you couldn't control your power." Reimu said after an awkward moment of silence, "You weren't thinking at that moment."

"Shouldn't have taken the game too seriously." Sanae said, "I know. Originally, I was just planning to serve as an aerial bombardment and just indiscriminately rain seals on everything that moves. But, I wanted to play the game at the same time. It was…fun hiding among the crowd and tagging the opponents. But, if you're too good of a seeker, the hiders will soon hate you. That was an idiotic move on my part."

"You had fun." Marisa replied as she set down the book, "I believed that is all that matters."

"But having fun at other people's expense?" Sanae laid down on her bed, "I'm not that kind of woman, you know. I'm not a sadist."

"Well, are you a masochist than?" Marisa asked, her eyes hinting of mischief, "We may make a good combo than."

All alarm bells rang in Sanae's head as she blushed. "You're a sadist?" Sanae asked, sitting up straight, the previous issue nothing but a leaf in the wind.

She was stuck in a room with a sadist, and, if Reimu was a sadist as well, two sadists. Oh dear, may Kami help her.

"You bet I am! Marisa Kirisame, ultimate sadist in your service." Marisa put down her book and stood up, evil very evident in her eyes. "Now, now. You're a masochist huh? How about, you like this!"

Marisa stood still for a moment, and sprang onto Sanae who yelped at that sudden assault. Marisa initiated a tickling which Sanae started dying of laughter.

"Stop, stop, stop!" Sanae laughed as Marisa kept on her relenting assault.

"Not until you call me mistress!" Marsia lightly played with Sanae's stomach before moving to…other targets.

Both of them started shouting so hard that Reimu got kind of mad that her mediation thingy ma jig got messed up and _she_ got involved into the action.

The next three minutes was a moment to remember, with everyone laughing and shouting as they all tried to tickle the others to death, which Marisa focusing on Sanae, Reimu focusing on Marisa, and Sanae trying to keep on all her clothes from Marisa's wild attempts to make Sanae submissive to her will.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" The door opened, and Sanae and the rest of the team witnessed Sting and Rogue coming in. Oh, the goddesses must not have locked the door when they left. "We came her to apologize-"

Sanae took quick look at the situation, and the others did so too. And, everyone in the room blushed.

Sting and Rogue started to have a bleeding nose happening simultaneously.

Sanae's shrine robe was entirely off, just leaving her pink underwear. Sanae was panting hard, sweat trickled down on her side. And Marisa's hand was touching her ass, leaving much to suggest.

Marisa was hugging Sanae on the back, her breasts directly pressing onto Sanae's back. And her shirt was off, leaving her in a black bra.

And Reimu, whose clothes were in a massive disarray, was squeezing Marisa's chest as hard as possible.

Yeah, there was plenty interpretations of this scene. About 99.9% were about sexual situations.

And Sanae could not blame them at all.

.

.

.

Sting and Rogue slowly closed the door. Rogue was muttering some dark words about lesbians and Sting muttered saying "We're sorry, we'll leave you guys to your own devices. It's not urgent business any way."

When the door clicked shut, all hell broke loose inside the room.

"WE'RE NOT LIKE THAT!" Team Eastern Fantasies roared as they fixed their clothes, slam opened the door, and ran out to try and stop Sabertooth from spreading some rumors. Innocent rumors, yes, but definitely not one that should go circulating around.

* * *

"Well," Marisa grinned, "Never expected those guys to come around and witness us having some _'fun'_ times."

"THAT'S NOT A JOKE!" Sanae shouted, still red from trying to explain to Sting and Rogue about the buildup to that situation.

They were still in shock from witnessing that situation, but it seemed that the three girls managed to persuade them about their relationships with each other was just purely friendship based, no romantic feelings whatsoever.

Maybe on Marisa's part just a tiny bit, but not a lot.

.

.

.

Ignore everything she just thought.

Sting and Rogue seemingly accepted the explanation, but it was evident that they had some suspicions about their lesbian relationships with each other.

Also, whenever Sting glances at Sanae, he develops a profound nosebleed.

And, whenever Sanae glances at Sting's nosebleed, she faints and Reimu had to carry her to the team's room.

Probably from the embarrassment of being seen near naked in her room. Meh, it wasn't that bad.

Rogue didn't have that much of a problem whenever he sees Sanae, unless you count him blushing and turning away whenever he saw Sanae.

But seriously, they didn't blink whenever they saw her! Marisa! Was it because Sanae has a bigger bust? Was that it?

They had seen her black bra! A little bit of attention would be much appreciated!

She meant, they could have ogled a bit more, give her some appreciation that they had seen her black bra.

.

.

.

She was thinking more like a stripper huh?

Gah! Stop thinking about that incident!

What's in the past is in the past. There was no use mentioned it now.

Well, at least their original goal was accomplished. Sanae was no longer pre-occupied with her defeat, and instead focusing all her energy into being embarrassed.

"So," Marisa smiled, "Sanae, who do you want to see now? I recall that you want to see other teams when you were talking about how excited you were about the Grand Magic Games."

Sanae's embarrassment faded away, only to be replaced by a bright smile. "Right!" Sanae said, pumping her fist in the air, "I want to see Fairy Tail!"

Both Reimu and Marisa sighed. Figures. Of course she wanted to see Fairy Tail.

* * *

"Oh, if it isn't Sanae and her two teammates." Erza greeted the three members of Team Eastern Fantasies, "We weren't expecting you to come here."

It was Lucy, Natsu, Gray, and Erza inside the room when Reimu strolled in. Elfman was somewhere doing something, what he was doing was of no concern.

Gray and Natsu were fighting each other over some trivial matter regarding the event Hidden, as Reimu carefully listened to their loud talking. Something about beating up a little girl, which Sanae blushed a little.

Lucy and Erza were conversing lightly, so Reimu didn't really hear what they were talking about.

"I was actually meaning to come by here much earlier." Sanae said ruefully, "But some business made me a bit late."

"Oh?" Natsu said, smiling, "Is it something involving with romantic feelings and something that people call lesbians? Seriously, what is lesbian anyway? Is it something you can fight?'

Sanae's face immediately went red. "Um, how did you know?" Sanae asked.

"Well," Lucy looked the sides, "The walls here aren't that soundproof. So, when you were shouting, literally everyone could hear."

From red to white, Reimu never thought that she could see someone's expression change that fast. "Everyone?" Sanae squeaked, "Oh. Kanoko, please save me. I'm sorry, but I have to go to the other guilds to explain the situation. Bye."

And with that, Sanae just rushed out of the room.

"Hope that gets cleared up quickly." Marisa mused, "She was dying to talk to you about your adventures."

"Oh?" Gray looked at Marsia, "Sanae knows of our adventures?"

"She drones day and night about your previous adventures." Reimu sighed, remembering about the reason why Yukari posted a rule not to mention Fairy Tail whenever they were in Sanae's presence.

It was impossible to derail her from the topic whenever someone mentioned the guild Fairy Tail. Only Kaguya seemed to genuinely enjoyed Sanae's talking, and Utsuho, in general, was the one who triggered this machine gun.

"How about you?" Lucy asked, "Do you have any adventures that you want to share?"

"Plenty da ze." Marisa simply smiled, "Whenever an incident occurred around Gensokyo, we are always the first one to respond and resolve it by simply blasting everyone in their way!"

"So, you're peacekeepers huh?" Erza stated, and Marisa nodded.

"Yes, me and Reimu are the ones who clean up after everyone's mess-"

"Only me." Reimu glared at Marisa, "Tell me, _Marisa,_ tell me of a time where you didn't make the situation worse."

Marisa looked at the ceiling. "Hmm," Marisa thought hard and long, "Imperishable Night?"

"Alice told me how you decided to sneak into Eintei to steal some of the valuables. That almost caused another incident, with Reisen trying to chase you off. Thankfully, Alice defused the situation but still, it doesn't excuse for your behavior." Reimu scolded Marisa as she cringed. But her lecture wasn't over.

"And that, was one of the milder incidents you were involved with. Do you remember the Scarlet Incident, where you decided to sneak into the Mansion just to find stuff to steal, the mansion in which contains the world's most powerful vampires? And Perfect Cherry Blossom, where you went head-on against a ghost to try and bring spring back because it was too cold?"

"Grk." Marisa grunted, "Well, the opponents in these situations were trying, in some way or another, to end the whole world."

"THAT DOESN'T JUSTIFY THE FACT YOU ESCALATED THE INCIDENTS TO THE POINT IN WHICH I HAD TO CLEAN UP!" Reimu roared, making everyone jump back, "Whenever an incident starts these days, I have to first find you and make sure you don't make the whole situation worse."

"Reimu is kind of overexaggerating-" Marisa tried to make a plea to Fairy Tail Team, but that appeal was left unanswered when Reimu pulled out a newspaper called Bunbunmaru newspaper and pointed right on the image on the first page.

That picture showed Marisa flying off with several books with several flying spells sent after her.

"Do you have anything to say, young lady?" Reimu asked, ticked. "Whenever you come and steal something, you normally come straight to my shrine and ask for refuge, which I can't leave you out for dead. But, it is becoming such an annoyance these days that the moment that you try and steal from anyone again, I'm going to march into your home, confiscate all your items, give them back to the original owner, and make it so that you will never be able to steal ever again."

"How are you going to make me stop?" Marisa said, light heartedly, "It's not like a shrine maiden can refuse a young girl with Youkai's on her heels."

"Well, this shrine maiden can and will snap every single bone in the girl's body before leaving her to the people she had scorned." Reimu said, a dark aura gathering around her, "After all, that is a way to resolve the incident and I will have absolutely no second thoughts in doing such action."

Marisa, for the first time of the night, completely froze. "You, you aren't that mean." Marisa whimpered.

"When it comes to solving future incidents with an act of barbarianism, yes, I'll be that mean when push come to shove." Reimu replied with a smile of a devil, "Of course, I will only do this if that person will cause incidents in the future. I won't do it if they perform the act this moment, but the moment that I heard that a problem arose, your bones are going to be the first one to crack."

Marisa stood still for a moment, turned around, and ran out of the room, yelling "you are so mean!" through the corridors, leaving the Fairy Tail Team shocked.

"I won't do such things though, however tempting." Reimu finished her lecture, "After all, you're my friend."

"Isn't that, a bit too late?" Lucy asked, "I mean, she's already gone."

Reimu waved her hand, dismissing that question. "A little bit of intimidation here and there will do good for her soul. Besides, she'll forget about this discussion and be off stealing items again, which is going to be immensely annoying."

"I can understand where you're coming from." Erza nodded with Reimu, with the whole Fairy Tail Team surprised at her agreement, "After all, I have two idiots here who requires constant mangering to make sure that they will not wreck the guild, right?"

Erza sent a death filled glare to Natsu and Gray, which made both of them hug each other and say "Ay!"

"Too bad Marisa won't back down just like that." Reimu lamented, "She'll call my bluff or blast me if I try to intimidate without using threats. With threats, work like a charm. But she knows that I wouldn't follow through with my promises when she steps back and look at the whole situation as a whole. For example, right now I can't simply break all her bones in the body without dooming the whole competition."

"I see." Erza nodded, "How durable is Marisa?"

Reimu paused. 'Pretty durable." Reimu stated, "She once got blasted her broom after I unleashed one of my high-powered spells, but right afterwards she just picked herself up and tried to whack me using that broom."

"Than why are you complaining?" Erza asked, "These two idiots here I break their necks often, yet the next minute they're back up and bickering."

"Hmmm," Reimu started thinking, "That is true. I can bonk her hard enough that she won't be conscious for a while…"

"And you don't have to deal with the troublemakers." Erza smirked, "How about that?"

"Maybe we shouldn't use that kind of harsh technique," Reimu grinned at that moment, "Instead of bonking, how about we lure them into a spot where they won't cause trouble? Much less attention at that moment."

"Oh? I'm starting to like that idea." A dark aura started emulating around Erza. "But, they won't learn their lesson though."

"They will learn the lesson if you implement…some torture on them." Reimu snickered, and Erza nodded enthusiastically.

"That's true. But, I mean, what kind of torture should we use?"

"I have some charms here." Reimu took out a seal from her sleeve, "I can write one so that the condition of getting out of the room must be something that is absurd."

"Oh? " Erza looked at Nastu and Gray, who were hugging each other, "How about this, the door will not open unless Natsu and Gray learn how to cooperate?"

"I can't really do that." Reimu responded, "I can't really create a seal based on ideals, but like for example, there could be no fighting for a couple of hours…"

"You know," Lucy said quietly, "You guys are talking about kidnapping-"

"I see!" Erza smiled, completely ignoring Lucy, "Can you make me one?"

Reimu paused for a moment. "I'll write you one for free." Reimu stated, "But the rest you have to give me a thousand jewels each."

"Make it five hundred jewels."

"Nine hundred and not going any lower."

"Six hundred, or else I will not buy."

Erza and Reimu started staring at each other. "It's simply a piece of paper that you write something on?" Erza shot at Reimu.

"Eight hundred." Reimu said, "I have to put in some time and a bit of my power into creating that seal."

"Fine. Seven hundred fifty." Erza responded, and Reimu nodded.

"Acceptable price." Reimu said, "How many do you wish to order?"

"I do not know how effective these seals are going to be, so I need the trial seal to – hey, where's Natsu and Gray?"

Lucy pointed to the empty door. "They're gone." Lucy remarked, "Gone the moment that you two were negotiating."

Reimu and Eza looked at each other, and Reimu couldn't help it.

"BAHAHAHAH!" Reimu laughed out loud, "They, they really did we would do such things?"

"Huh?" Lucy looked at Reimu, "You, you were faking it?"

Erza's lip slightly tugged upwards. "Indeed." Erza smiled and nodded, "The moment that Reimu pulled out her seals I realized that she didn't have the capabilities of making such seal, am I right?"

"Actually I can." Reimu stated, "However, as the Hakurei Shrine Maiden I'm really not allowed to sell my seals for money. Otherwise, I'll be swimming in Jewels."

"Than why-" Lucy looked at Reimu, "Did you offer to give Erza some of your seals?"

"Because she could understand my pain." Erza said as Reimu nodded, "The pain when it came to dealing with idiots."

"As fellow sufferers I am obliged to help her in any way shape or form." Reimu stated, "So, I decided to try and intimidate Natsu and Gray. However, that intimidation would had fallen short if they were not idiots."

"Why?" Lucy asked Reimu, in which Erza chuckled.

"Do you really think that Reimu was carrying such a specific seal around her the whole time?" Erza stated, causing realization dawn on her, "It was a bluff-"

"Wasn't a bluff." Reimu said quietly, "This seal indeed prohibited fighting in a room for some time."

Erza's confident attitude was no longer seen. "Wait, you mean that it could stop Natsu and Gray from fighting?" Erza said, and Reimu nodded. "This is, this is, this is-"

"It will make a massive fortune." Reimu murmured, "If I could sell it. Unfortunately, I can't sell it because my God will be very angry.

"God?" Lucy looked at Reimu, "Oh, do you mean a god like Sanae has?"

Reimu hummed. "It's a long story, but in a sense, um." Reimu tilted her head to the right. How should she explain the situation with the Hakurei God?

On one hand, Reimu's powers come directly from Hakurei himself, all except for her ability to float.

On the other hand, well, Reimu hasn't been getting him a lot of faith in the form of donations, so….yeah. Complicated relationship.

At the end, Reimu decided to avoid that question by using the best method available. Retreating.

"It's a secret." Reimu staed, "Well, since Sanae had left I really haven to so much of a reason to be here anymore, so I'll be going now. Bye!"

With that, Reimu successively dodged the question and ran away.

When Reimu was gone, Erza smiled.

"Lucy," Erza started, "Keep the fact that Reimu was bluffing from Natsu and Gray please."

"Um, okay?"

"Eastern Fantasies is truly a guild that is very friendly." Erza closed her eyes, "And extremely terrifying to their opponents. Just like Fairy Tail."

Erza could already see the similarities that Eastern Fantasies and Fairy Tail share in common. She was sure that in the near future, they will be allies.

After all, better to have friends than enemies.

* * *

 **Epilogue of Day 1 – Tenshi**

"Right," Tenshi extended that word extremely long, "I'm going to need you to forget everything that you saw."

No response.

"You should forget about that super secret move that I just performed. Only two other people, no three people know of it, exempt from me. Excluding Guild Master."

No response.

"And you should also forget my new move that I just created also."

No response.

"And you should probably learn how to knock on door."

No response.

"If you're a real man you should say 'I apologize for my response.'"

No response.

Tenshi looked down at her feet. "Oh come on, I didn't crush you that hard. I mean, I only just smashed you with about a ton of force. Enough to knock out an elephant."

Elfman was there, his eyes swimming as the celestial looked away, ashamed. "Probably should have locked the door." Tenshi muttered, "And probably shouldn't have used that move in front of the door."

Tenshi once again looked at Elfman. "Now, what should I do with a dead body? Dispose of it?"

She shook her head. "No, I don't want to be eliminated from the competition." Tenshu muttered, "How about, I come forth and tell the truth?"

And she stared at her sword in her hand. "Nah, he'll just tell everyone what move I am working. God damn it, I'm an absolute idiot when it comes to magic, so brainwashing out of the way."

Tenshi scratched her head. "I can do that." Tenshi muttered, "Maybe leaving him in this room and making the door locked? Doubt that anyone would investigate. But than, when I released him he will undoubtly blabber about me. I know! I'll whack him so hard in the head that he will forget about what happened tonight! It works in anime!"

 _Five Minutes Later_

"Gah!" Elfman sat up, "What the hell-"

 _Bonk._

"That should be hard enough." Tenshi grinned as she held a massive hammer that god knows where she got it from, "He'll forget about today's incident!"

And than, she looked at the blood streaming from Elfman's head. "Oh." The troll said seriously, "Might need some first aid here."

Fortunately for Elfman, as a Celestial who got nearly an infinite time to burn, she knows a bit about first aid. Alright, first insert all the needles inside the first aid kit into him….

 _One minute later_

"Phew, that looks better!" Tenshi said enthusiastically as she saw the now completely mummified man. "Nothing that determination couldn't solve!"

A few seconds later, and Tenshi realized that first aid in Celestial terms were much much different from first aid in human terms. After all, the face turning completely blue was definitely an indication that she had done something disastrously wrong!

Oh, now she remembers what Iku Nagae had previously said to her. Something about Celestial treatment involves waking the person up from a relaxing nap by killing them in various ways, while humans involve treating something about wounds thing a ma jig? She should start to listen to her more often huh?

"Whoops." The celestial muttered, "Alright, we're going to need a professional doctor here. Just, stay still won't ya?"

No response.

"Alrighty than," Tenshi stepped out of the training room, "Now, this door is going to be locked, and there! No one is going to disturb you! So, I need to find where the hell is Marisa. Probably back in her room. And, most likely going to need Eiren as well. He didn't look so well."

xxxxxxxxx

Tenshi was promptly punished by having to do a month's work for the council after the tournament when Yukari found out. And she was _pissed._

.

.

.

Kind of hard to say that she was pissed when she was on her back, rolling on the ground and crying Tenshi's name out loud over and over again.

Marisa and Eirin managed to stabilize Elfman's condition, but the doctor dryly remarked that what Tenshi had done to him would have killed an ordinary person three times over. It was a miracle that he was still alive. It would take him a day to fully recover everything except for his memories, in which meant that Tenshi did something that worked the way that she wanted it to go!

Yukari had profusely apologized to the ghost guildmaster (which Yukari had manipulated some boundaries to allow Tenshi to talk to Mavis) for Tenshi's behavior, in which the ghost was a bit mad at Tenshi. However, after Tenshi told the ghost her version of the story, Mavis rolled backwards and started laughing, dying another time. She was forgiven, Mavis had stated, as long as Tenshi doesn't try and do first aid ever again.

Elfman was taken out of the tournament on Day Two, due to an idiotic mistake made by a Celestial.

Damn it, she was becoming more like Cirno and Utsuho huh? She've got to prove that she wasn't an idiot!

* * *

 **Epilogue of Day 2 – Koishi**

"Alright, so, why do you want to learn how to swim?" Rin asked Koishi, who was floating in front of her.

"Because Sanae told me to! It's going to be a very vital to what is going to happen very soon!"

Rin sighed. "Alright, alright." Rin muttered, "I'll direct you towards someone _who can swim._ I'm a cat! I don't swim!"

Koishi paused mid-air. "Oh?" Koishi said, "Oh yeah, I forgot you're a cat."

Rin closed her eyes. "No one from Old Hell knows how to swim. Well, maybe except for your sister, but no one knows how to. I'm betting that Sakuya knows how to swim."

xxxxxxxx

"Oh? You want to learn how to swim?" Sakuya asked the floating Koishi, who nodded.

"Alright, the first step is to get into the water. The Scarlet Devil Mansion nearby has a swimming pool that we could use in learning how to swim."

"Alright!" Koishi said, enthusiastically. "Let's go!"

Rin nodded on the sidelines. She doesn't know why Koishi wanted to swim, but seeing her so happy makes her heart lightened also. Koishi had suffered a lot; now, it was time for her to be happy. She'll accompany Koishi to the ends of hell even if Rin forgets who Koishi was. Actually more like the ends of heaven, but the point was made.

It was later found out that Koishi was an extremely bad swimmer but she could use her ability to make the water forget that she even existed. Something that made Rin grab a painkiller and swallow it to stop the ensuing headache. Seriusly, how the hell does that work?!

* * *

 **Epilogue 3 5:00 AM in the Morning**

"Hic, that was good." Suika hiccupped as she sloshed the beer around her cup, "Who's up for round five hundred and seventy?!"

"You're a monster." The barkeeper whimpered.

"I am a monster hic!" Suika downed the rest of the beer in one go, "Anybody? Anybody? I'm not enough drunk yet!"

Suika than looked down at her feet. "Oh, Cana, why are you on the ground? Hic. Bacchus, why are you too on the ground? Come on, the night is still young!"

"It's 5 in the morning." The barkeeper stated, and Suka paused.

"Oh, it's time to go to sleep." Suika put down her mug, "I, hic, presumed that the, hic, officials of the, hic, game will pay, hic, for this amount of beer?"

"Yes." The barkeeper nodded, "But, to think that you drank three hundred thousand worth of jewels of hundred percent alcohol, and yet, you haven't fainted yet?!"

"Hic yeah!" Suika raised her hands in the air.

She stood still in that pose for a second, and than collapsed to the side. "Man, I'm wiped!" Suika said with a smile on her face, "Give me a few seconds to sleep."

The barkeeper frantically nodded. He's not going to mess with Suika who was drunk, even if she was asleep. She punched Bacchus through the wall in her drunken fury once, and settled back down to drink more.

He's going to need to find a new job.

xxxxxxxx

An hour later, and everybody in the room recovered from drinking. And, it became a rule with all drinkers to never ever bet Suika to a no holds barred drinking match. Even if she does look an oni, she'll drink underneath the table.

And also, Suika was banned from the bar during the duration of the game. Which, was another story for another time about how she invited everybody to the wonders of the Ibuki Gourd that, well, caused the all the guild masters a frantic dash to grab it to alleviate everyone's problems with money issue.

It's a long story for another time. 

* * *

**Author's Notice**

It will be short. Long chapter, sorry for the delay, I was overzealous in pumping out chapters for my new fanfiction, Chess and Gems. Um, I don't really have much to say here, but I do have a lot to saying in the reviews.

 **Schattenlos:** I hoped that you seriously enjoyed this series so far. It'll be much more humorous in the future.

 **NewbieGoddessofMoriya:** I know that the majority of the chapter before was focused much on Sanae. However, future chapters won't cover her life as much, for Sanae's role in the Games was essentially over (She fought in Hidden and in one of the matches), so there will be times in which she choose to interfere with the timelne but I won't be covering her past more in detail. The next character I'm truly going to cover in detail was Tenshi for sure. Was really inspired to write about her after listening to Lyrica Live's Catastrophe in Bhavaagra ~ Wonderful Heaven, was really wonderful music I had on repeat.

Also, nice name. See that you are definitely a fan of Sanae. Thumbs up.

 **gabe. .1997** : I know. But, it's kind of nerf already powerful characters with their limiters removed (I'll talk about it in a later review this chapter.)

 **tsun:** I felt so bad for those girls, for they both wanted to fight someone. For heaven sake, all they do in Gensokyo was essentially fight for fun! To deny a fight, well, that wasn't so exciting for the girls. There will be a lot of fighting in the next chapter or two, especially the second chapter.

 **Guest N:** There were just on easy mode though; not lunatic. And yes, in terms of power Team Eastern Fantasies had the other teams beaten.

 **Guest:** Unfortunately, I have no update schedule. But, I'll be trying to release a chapter every three to four days, a week at max. I'm also multitasking between Chess and Gems, a random fanfic that I had already planned up to Volume 4 of the Highschool Dxd Series. So, the updates will be delayed, and it won't be constant updates everyday.

 **CrazyArts10:** If I was truly going to say it, I feel like I'm _not_ doing the Touhou characters any justice in their powers. The reason why you don't see them use their powers often in Gensokyo was because of the Spell Card System in which all the fights would have to be resolved using Danmaku. That is the reason why you don't see them using their powers often in Gensokyo; because they never really could use them in the first place.

And, it took me a long time to find vKEff2L_ry5kS. Could have stated it was Episode 3 of the Touhou Anime, made my job easier. Rather than refuting my point, it only served to reinforce it. I mean, Reimu demolished the whole castle in one strike, _even under the Spell Card System_ , where the attacking powers are definitely diminished. That spoke bounds of the power of the Hakurei Shrine Maiden. The only other two people could wreck havoc even while underneath the Spell Card System was Mokou and Kaguya, who kept using their Danmaku skills to kill the other person over and over again.

However, I do see your point in which that if all the Touhou characters win by default due to their abilities to use concepts, the fanfic will get boring. Wait till the match of Day 2 for your excitement there!

And finally, Sanae does not have the ability to control fate. And she will lose to Superman and Thor easily.

Remilia Scarlet has the ability, and Superman and Thor would most definitely lose to her if she got serious. However, she never gets to be truly serious, and only use her concept when she was extremely bored or an extremely desperate situation. And also she can only truly manipulate fate to he full potential outside of Gensokyo. Remilia could just will that Thor will die in a minute, and that will happen, no matter what happens. And, if Remilia wanted, she could manipulate the fate of Superman to correct the trajectory of an asteroid heading to Earth, only for that asteroid to be chock filled with Kryptonite and killing Superman. Yes, the only person able to defeat Remilia Scarlet was Reimu, who simply can float out of existence and thus her fate doesn't matter anymore, or Yukari Yakumo, who, by default, can't be win against in any means.

That reminds me, this is not part of the reviews. Who will win? Yukari Yakumo, the Elder Youkai who can control fictional boundaries, or Seija Kijin, who can simply reverse the situation, when they are both outside of Gensokyo. I mean, most people will pick Yukari, but Seija's ability to reverse can be used to reverse the weak and the strong, thus making Yukari extremey weak while Seija extremely strong...

Leave in the reviews a comment on who you think you'll win! (Won't affect the story, just trying to satisfy my curiosity).

I hope that you enjoy my chapter!

.

.

.

This is RusselH, signing out!


	9. DON'T CALL ME FLAT!

Chapter 9 DON'T CALL ME FLAT!

.

.

.

I do not own Touhou or Fairy Tail

* * *

"Hello, welcome to the Grand Magic Games Day 2!" Mato started off the morning with this, "Will the participants for the second event please stand up kabo?"

From Team Mermaid Heel was Risley Law.

From Team Blue Pegasus was Ichiya V. Kotobuki.

From Team Fairy Tail A was Natsu Dragneel.

From Team Fairy Tail B was Gajeel Redfox.

From Team Lamia Scales was Yuka Suzuki.

From Team Raven Tail was Kurohebi.

From Team Sabertooth was Sting Eucliffe.

From Team Quatro Cerebus was Bacchus Groh.

From Team Eastern Fantasies was Reimu Hakurei.

"That's all the participants, kabo!" Mato shouted.

* * *

"Today we will like to introduce you to our new guest speaker." Chapati said over the microphone, "Jason from the Sorcerer Magazine is here to spectate. Jason, what do you think about the Grand Magic Games so far?"

"IT'S SO COOL!" Jason shouted out loud, and Chapati simply chuckled.

"Yeah, it is." Chapati agreed, "Also, if you guys had missed out from the first day we have Yaijima and Aya as speakers as well. Yaijima, what did you think about yesterday's event?"

"Well, Eastern Fantasies one handly demolished the competition yesterday." Yaijima remarked, "However, Team Sabertooth is following close to Team Eastern Fantasies, and the other guilds are not so far." He paused. "With the exception of Team Raven Tail and Quatro Cerebus. But, all could change today. Aya, what do you think about today's competition?"

The microphone was handed to Aya. "Alright, Aya here!" Aya said cheerfully, "I have talked to Team Eastern Fantasies during their down time in their rooms yesterday, and they said that they are sending out Reimu, one of the S classed wizards from Eastern Fantasies. They told me that Sanae was just an appetizer to show a glimpse of Eastern Fantasies's powers; now they are truly bringing it into full effect with Reimu Hakurei. And let me tell you this, my friends, Reimu is indeed stronger than Sanae herself!"

"That is true." Yaijima took over the mic, "But, what Reimu is facing today are dragon slayers. They won't easily take a defeat just like that."

"True." Aya smiled, "But, I'm putting down all my chips that Reimu is going to win this."

"It seems clear that we have some debates here!" Chapati interrupted, "But, we will not be able to gauge who is going to win in today's event! The event that is happening is called Chariot Racing, where the participants are teleported to the edge of Croscus and must travel on chariots back to the Coliseum! The rules are simple. You can use magic, and you can't fall off the chariots. And, that's it! Any questions?"

"What do you mean by falling off the chariot?" Aya asked.

"Falling off the chariot means touching the ground." Chapati responded, "Why do you ask?"

"Well," Aya looked to the side, "Reimu…may have an overwhelming advantage here." She looked at the microphone, "I'm sorry, but there's no way anyone else is going to win."

"Why?" Yaijima asked, and Aya just gave a crooked smile.

"You'll….see." Aya cringed, "Well, shall we let the games begin?"

* * *

Reimu…was not amused at all by this race.

She's only doing it because of the amount of jewels she'll get at the end of the tournament.

Ah, thirty million jewels. She doesn't have to work anymore! Just think about that life, of just relaxing and not doing anything. The bliss.

Doesn't mean that she slacks off in doing so. So, she already made up a game plan. Quite the simplist and the most effective game plan of them all. No one else can match hers.

Float to the finish.

That's it.

Simple, yet efficient.

"The game starts in three. Two. One." Chapati's voice can be heard over the speaker, "Let Chariot begin!"

And Reimu jumped off the edge of the chariot.

* * *

Right, out of all the tactics that Yuka could have thought of in delaying his strongest foe, her _jumping off the chariot_ was not one he could have imagined.

Immediately, everyone (except for the Dragon Slayers) rushed over to the side to see Reimu touching the ground…or seemingly touch the ground. And Reimu just _shot_ upwards and slammed into Yuka's head, causing him to reel just a tiny bit.

"You, you can fly?!" Risley shouted as Reimu oriented herself towards the finish line.

"Yup." Reimu responded, "See yah."

And off she flew.

"ISN'T THAT A BIT UNFAIR!" Yuka roared out loud, mimicking the thoughts of everyone at that moment.

* * *

"And," Aya stated "That's the reason why Reimu automatically wins this game. She can fly."

"SO COOL!" Jason shouted, "You can fly too?"

"Everyone in Eastern Fantasies can fly." Aya remarked, and paused. "Correct that. Everyone _except the rabbits_ can fly. However, Reimu is ranked right after me in terms of flying speed."

Aya paused once again as she thought about someone else. "Remilia technically outflies Reimu in a casual duel, but seriously Reimu can literally move so fast that she teleports. In a way, she beat me. But, anyway I doubt that you will find someone who can move faster Reimu in the air, seeing that the three dragon slayers are down for the count. Seriously, who would ever think that all dragon slayers have motion sickness?"

"Yeah, it seemed that what Aya had stated was true. Team Sabertooth, Fairy Tail A, and Fairy Tail B are having some difficulties in completing this race while Reimu is simply flying to the finish! For the other teams, Bacchus is in the lead, followed by Kurohebi, Risley, Yuka, and Ichiya. Oh? Bacchus is catching up to Reimu?" Chapati remarked.

It was true. Bacchus's insane speed on the ground allows him to catch up to Reimu who was casually flying to the exit.

"Not for long." Yaijima responded. "We're rounding the first curve and Reimu has the advantage of flying over the buildings while Bacchus would have to physically run around the buildings themselves."

* * *

Bacchus, was excited.

This…flying girl provides a challenge that he never had faced before.

And he also felt, a bit mad.

For that girl wasn't that wild and decided not to partake in the games itself and chose to win it by the cheapest method that was.

"Why, Reimu." He called out loud, "You have a great body from down here."

There was no response. They were approaching the second curve and Bacchus already felt his strength to be lagging behind. So, this may be the last chance of provoking Reimu into coming down onto chariot and race like a true man.

"Too bad your chest is as flat as a washboard." Yes, a good old insult and his opponent will be sure to stop and allow him to rain more insults on her so that he can outrace her.

In a way, his words worked. Reimu stopped flying, allow Bacchus to run around the curve and gain a slight distance advantage.

And, in another way, those were the worst words he could have chosen at that moment.

* * *

"He didn't." Aya said in utter horror. "He didn't mutter those words. God help us now."

"What's wrong?" Chapati asked, looking at Aya who was completely pale, "What-"

"Back in Gensokyo," Aya started, "Our guild master was bored and took a survey on what are the basic rules of surviving Gensokyo and their inhabitants. Some of them were serious, like never step on a sunflower or tell Remilia Scarlet that she is a kid. Some of them were nonsensical, like never ask Cirno to solve a math problem or ask Utsuho for directions. However, all of them had reached a consensus on two rules that everyone must follow. One, run if you heard that Yukari is bored. Because everyone's sanity is at sake whenever Yukari is bored. And two."

Aya pointed at the screen that was showing Reimu just steaming. "Never, ever insult Reimu's bust size. Or else, you _will_ regret it." Aya placed emphasis on the word will.

"What is the harm in that?" Yaijima asked, and Aya pointed at the section of the crowd that was Eastern Fantasies. Everyone in the guild was kneeling down and praying, save for Yukari who was still smiling. However, if he peered close enough Yukari's smile seemed a bit forced.

"Hopefully Reimu was feeling a bit merciful and not use Fantasy Seal Blink." Aya forced out a smile, "If she uses Blink, well, you can kiss the competitors goodbye."

Everyone in the booth gulped. They had witnessed first hand the power of Eastern Fantasies, and yet they had made a rule never to piss Reimu was off. How dangerous was she?

On the screen, Reimu suddenly moved and was right in front of Bacchus. "MY CHEST IS NOT FLAT!" Reimu roared so loud that the sound shook the coliseum itself.

And approximately five thousand seals slipped out of Reimu's sleeves and Reimu herself took flight, leaving Bacchus grinning at the flying shrine maiden.

"Oh, now you're serious." He said, and made a fighting pose, "Come, let's see who's -"

"DIVINE SPIRIT FANTASY SEAL!" Reimu shouted, and everyone in the Eastern Fantasies gave a big sigh of relief.

"Oh good." Aya said, her posture relaxed, "Thank the gods that Bacchus had caught Reimu in one of her days that 'she didn't give a damn to what is going to happen next'."

"Crisis adverted?" Yaijima asked, and Aya simply shook her head. It was at that moment he noticed that Aya was slightly sweating a bit.

"What is Divine Spirit Fantasy Seal?" He took the initiative, and Aya simply laughed.

"Yeah, about that. It's a move with, on Reimu's scale of power, low power and a large radius."

"Meaning?" Chapati asked, and Aya laughed nervously.

"Meaning that the whole race track and the surrounding buildings might be obliterated as a result."

"You don't have to worry about the buildings." Yukari said as a mini gap appeared right behind Aya, "So, don't worry about damage done to Croscus. But, I'm not going to interfere with the race track itself. The game officials may declare that I am directly tampering with the event itself, so I'm just leaving to be. I'll clean up the mess free of charge, but in future Grand Magic Games do keep in mind that having the event stationed elsewhere from the arena itself is a recipe ripe for disaster."

Yukari's gap than closed, and everyone in the booth sighed.

"THAT HOLE SEEMS COOL!" Jason shouted while the others just simply shook their heads.

They were already getting used to Yukari's tendency to appear out of nowhere.

* * *

Bacchus wasn't feeling a bit too wild at that time.

True, the girl had descended to yell at him, but she immediately went back into the sky where Bacchus couldn't reach him.

There were, all those annoying seals flying all around him. They were so much of an annoyance; they didn't do any damage to him yet he couldn't destroy them at all.

"DIVINE SPIRIT FANTASY SEAL!" Reimu shouted, and Bacchus grinned. Now she is making some moves, this being a big move. If he could survive this, he could easily dart pass the exhausted Reimu and…

Before Bacchus could finish his line of thoughts, the seals started moving in an organized way in Reimu. Huh, interesting.

Those seals kept on rotating round and round around Reimu as she started muttering some words which Bacchus couldn't hear at all, but he was sure that it was a powerful spell.

This move is going to be wild!

Than the seals suddenly expanded to make the sky half white and half black.

Half a moment later, Bacchus realized that the sky wasn't white and black. It was a massive, massive ball that was blocking his view of the sun. Which, was kind of disconcerting as well.

The part that upseted him a lot was that, even if he was a complete noob at detecting magic, he can still sense if an attack was powerful or not.

And, the ball was radiating a lot of power.

It was at that moment, in which Bacchus realized that maybe insulting Reimu's chest wasn't the best idea after all.

And, he might want to start running.

Not like running was going to solve anything, but, he could always try.

* * *

"Mother of all-" The rest of the contestants (except for the Dragon Slayers) muttered in shock as the ball appeared in the air.

Ichiya was the first one to talk. "It appears that Eastern Fantasies is a guild filled with roses; beautiful, yet thorny." He smiled.

"Damnit." Kurohebi hissed, "Raven Tail will be beaten again!"

"Um, yeah I can't dispel that big of a magic spell." Yuka said nervously as he formed up a barrier, "I'll see about blocking it, but we have to very close to each other for maximum effect."

"WAIT FOR ME!" Somebody shouted, and all the contestants looked around to see Bacchus running and upsetting all the chariots in the process, "PROTECT ME AS WELL!"

"What did you do?" Risley asked Bacchus as he ran behind Yuka's magical shield, "Reimu is completely pissed off!"

Bacchus didn't respond at all, and just simply cowered behind Yuka. And, all Armageddon broke lose as the ball descended upon the track.

* * *

When Reimu finished _demolishing the little critter who insulted her chest,_ there was no more of the racetrack.

All the chariots were completely demolished, not a single wheel left intact in the whole tract.

The buildings seemed fine, which, to her was a bit bizarre but she attributed that to the gap Youkai's meddling, which she found out was right.

Five of the participants were standing about fifty meters away, one of them having a magic shield casted over them. And one of those who were protected by that magic shield was that little stinker.

The other participants (the dragon slayers) were not protected luckily by the magic shield and was completely blown out of Croscus itself. Meh, judging from the wild stories that Sanae had told her, they will be completely fine.

Albeit a bit pissed at Reimu.

Doesn't matter. What matters now was to completely stomp on-

"Reimu, the event is over." A hand grasped Reimu's shoulder, and Reimu spun around to see Yukari simply smiling.

"Oh?" Reimu said, "The event is not over until that little fucker dies like-"

Yukari clamped her hand over Reimu's hand. "One," Yukari said, "Mind your language. There are some kids watching the show. And two, the event is over."

Yukari stressed the last few words, making Reimu snap out of her bloodlust. "Oh." Reimu said, looking around, "Who won?"

"Well, since you're the only one not touching the ground I'm guessing you're the winner?" Yukari guessed, and her suspicions were soon found to be correct.

 _"Looks like Reimu's nuke just completely wipe the whole playing field!"_ The broadcaster stated, _"After some consultations with my fellow judges, we had decided that Reimu Hakurei was the undisputed winner of Chariot Racing, and wins ten points! Since the other participants had touched the ground, none of them are eligible of receiving extra points."_

"I'm going now." Yukari said as she disappeared into a gap, "Also, please do me a favor and not try and murder Bacchus. He only did so to try and win the race; he won't mention a single word to his fellow competitors for sure."

"Alright." Reimu grumbled, seeing the logic in Yukari's words, "Fine. Have it your way."

Reimu looked at the ground and sighed. None of them seemed to be in walking condition and all of them seemed to sporting a numerous amount of injuries.

Well, she was kind of responsible for those injuries.

She'll help them back to the arena. That's some basic Danmaku courtesy at least.

.

.

.

Was this even a Danmaku match?

It's not, so she'll leave them there.

Yeah, she'll leave them. They'e crawl back to the arena one day.

* * *

The judges were in utter silence.

"What was that?" Yaijima asked.

"That, was a pissed off Reimu." Aya steadily responded, "You can see why Reimu's chest size is off limit in Gensokyo."

"I…see." Chapati could only wordlessly reply, "Um, we're not in the best of shape, Aya, so could you-

"Announcing the result of Chariot Racing." Aya said as she grabbed the microphone, "Due to Reimu's big move, she disqualified the whole race by blowing up the racetrack. So thus, we proclaim that Reimu is the victor of Chariot Racing, gaining ten points for Team Gensokyo while the other teams gain no point. Um, Mato, would you like to inform the teams who will they be facing today?"

"Of course Kabo!" Mato said. "The teams that are fighting against each other are:

1\. Tenshi Hinanawi vs. Erza Scarlet

2\. Yuugi Hoshiguma vs. Bacchus Groh

3\. Toby Horhota vs. Kurohebi

4\. Kagura Mikazuchi vs. Yukino Agria

5\. Mirajane Strauss vs. Jenny Realight

"Thus, will Tenshi from Team Eastern Fantasies and Erza from Fairy Tail step up to see who is the superior swordswoman?

* * *

 **Author's Notice**

Sorry for not being able to pump this out for the longest time. This is not on hiatus, is just that I'm having severely writer's block. And also some side fantasies. Yes, please, I still trying to get out of my head a Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Titanfall, Infinite Stratos, and Touhou fanfiction crossover. Still trying to get it out of my head. Also a Mass Effect and Touhou fanfiction crossover. Must. Resist. My Temptations.

Well, I remembered I had a good kick when writing the title. You know what happens if you mention Reimu's breast. She's very sensitive about that matter.

Have the next chapter ready, now this chapter caused me several breaks. Will upload maybe in the next two days? Sorry for my irregular upload schedule.


End file.
